Majutsu
by CherryMiu
Summary: Au cœur de la forêt du Manoir des Malefoy,le jeune Draco âgé de dix ans,découvre une mystérieuse clairière où un jeune homme repose.Une présence effrayante le pousse à fuir.Ce ne sera que des années plus tard,que Draco revient sur les lieux.SlashDmHplemon
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling, et ne m'appartient en aucun cas. De plus la trame de l'histoire appartient à Orson Scott CARD.

**Auteur:** A fortiori c'est moi...mais bon.

**Sommaire : **Au cœur de la forêt du Manoir des Malefoy, le jeune Draco âgé de dix ans, découvre une mystérieuse clairière où un jeune homme repose. Une présence effrayante le pousse à fuir. Se ne sera que des années plus tard, que Draco revient sur les lieux. Cette fois il ose embrasser le bel inconnu…et se retrouve projeté mille ans avant dans un monde parallèle où un mage noir fait peser une terrible menace. Slash Hp/Dm, Ua.

**Note de l'auteure : **Je promet de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop coller à l'histoire original. Mais je vous supplie d'être indulgent ceci est ma premiére fic!

Bonne lecture...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Prologue_**

L'histoire qui va vous être conté débuta en 1982.

La famille Malefoy était à la tête de l'une des plus grandes fortunes russes et l'entreprise familiale connaissait une époque d'épanouissement commerciale. Le chef de se prestigieux clan, n'étant autre que le célèbre Lucius Malefoy, avait des relations haut placer dans la hiérarchie russe, c'est ainsi que ses nombreux biens furent épargnés par la brutale collectivisation stalinienne.

Mais là n'est pas le sujet de notre récit. Cette histoire ne concerne pas Lucius, elle [_l'histoire lol_ appartient à son seul et unique enfant: Draco Ivan Lucius Malefoy; et son amour.

Tout commença en l'année 1982, plus précisément peu avant la chute des premières feuilles…

A suivre...

* * *

Et voila une pitite intro ne vous inquitez pas le prochain chap sera mille fois plus long...ano la j'exsagere un peu !

Bon alors a la prochaine fois !

Si vous avez toujours envie de lire ! lol


	2. Feuilles

**Disclaimer**Tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling, et ne m'appartient en aucun cas. De plus la trame de l'histoire appartient à Orson Scott CARD.

**Auteure:** Atashi!

**Résumé**: Au cœur de la forêt du Manoir des Malefoy, le jeune Draco âgé de dix ans, découvre une mystérieuse clairière où un jeune homme repose. Une présence effrayante le pousse à fuir. Se ne sera que des années plus tard, que Draco revient sur les lieux. Cette fois il ose embrasser le bel inconnu…et se retrouve projeté mille ans avant dans un monde parallèle où un mage noir fait peser une terrible menace. Slash Hp/Dm, Ua.

**Note de l'auteure : **Je promet de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop coller à l'histoire original. Mais je vous supplie d'être indulgent ceci est ma premiére fic!

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**_1. _****_Feuilles :_**

* * *

« -Jai dix ans et vous m'avez toujours appelé Dray. Dans mes dossiers scolaires sur mes papiers d'identité, mon nom est Draco Ivan Lucius Malefoy ; et vous me dites maintenant que je m'appelle en réalité Dror Igal (_littéralement : celui qui délivrera la liberté…où un truc comme ça)_. Mais je suis quoi alors ? Un agent secret juif ? »

Le père de Draco -le très réputé- Lucius l'écoutait en silence, le visage aussi lisse et froid que lors de ses sortit en publique, là où il jouait magnifiquement il faut le reconnaître, le rôle du grand aristocrate craint et respecté. Sa mère, qui flottait aux frange de la conversation plus qu'elle n'y participait, arborait un sourire d'amusement contenu. Mais vis-à-vis de quoi ou plutôt de qui ? De Draco ? De son mari, et de son subit engouement pour le judaïsme ? Peu importe le motif de son demi-sourire, l'enfant du haut de ses dix ans ne souhaitait aucunement être ridicule. Il s'imposa le calme et reprit, ne faisant aucun cas de l'allure menaçante de son père :

« -Nous mangeons du porc, du rak et du caviar.

-Je crois que les juifs on le droit de manger du caviar, fit sa Narcissa toujours « serviable ».

-A l'école, les autres me traite de jid [_terme péjoratif utiliser par les russes contre les juifs…dsl mais je n'ai pas trouvé de définitions !!!) _à voix basse, et ils disent qu'ils ne veulent courir qu'avec des Russes. Je n'ai même plus le droit de courir avec eux !

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quel est ce regard père ? Vous priez ? Chaque fois que je parle trop, vous levez les yeux au ciel-vous vous adressez à Dieu, dans ces moments-là ? »

Lucius revint à Dray. Il avait un regard souvent qualifié de froid et calculateur, mais ceux qui pouvait se vanter de le connaître intimement dirait seulement que ces prunelles grise tirant légèrement sur l'argenté, si semblable à celle de son fils, cachaient en leur tréfonds de nombreux sentiments.

« -Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, siffla Lucius. Je t'ai bien écouté, continua t'il en se radoucissant, et j'ai entendu un garçon de dix ans qui se croit supérieurement doué et qui se répand en plaintes sans manifester ni confiance ni respect pour son père. Ce que j'ai fait c'est pour toi.

-Et pour Dieu » fit Narcissa. Etait-ce de l'ironie ? L'enfant ne s'avait jamais avec sa mère.

« -C'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça, répéta père. Tu crois que c'est pour moi ? Mes relations et l'entreprise familiale sont ici, en Russie. Ce dont j'ai besoin dans les autres pays, on me les envoie à cause de la notoriété et la réputation que j'ai gagnées. J'ai une belle vie ici.

-A l'imparfait », glissa la mère du blond.

Et, pour la première fois Draco réalisa que si, pour lui la punition était d'être couper du reste de son école, celle de son père était bien pire.

« - Tu…tu a perdu l'entreprise ? »

Lucius haussa les épaules.

« -Nous avons encore des ressources.

-Si elles ne sont pas encore saisies, dit sa mère encore et toujours avec ce curieux sourire.

-Elles seront saisies ou pas !s'écria Lucius. Nous pourrons tenir le même rythme de vie ou pas ! Mais nous ferons sortir Dray- Dror – du pays pour qu'ils grandissent là où ses rouspétances, son absence de respect pour ceux qui ne sont pas a la hauteur de ses exigences passeront pour de…la créativité, de l'intelligence ou du rock and roll !

-Le rock and roll c'est de la musique, fit Draco.

-Mozart, c'est de la musique, Tchaïkovski, c'est de la musique et même Bach, Chopin, tout ça c'est de la musique ;le rock and roll ce sont des gamins, comme toi, qui se croient plus malin que les autres et qui n'ont de respect pour personne ;toi tu est du rock and roll. Avec ton attitude, avec tous les ennuies que tu attires à l'école, tu n'entreras jamais a l'université. Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois le seul petit Russe qui n'apprend pas à courber la tête devant l'autorité ? »

Lucius avait déjà posé cette question des dizaines de milliers de fois par le passé, et, cette fois comme toujours, Dray comprit que son père y mettait plus de fierté que de consternation : il appréciait que Draco exprime sont opinion et affirme ses principes, il l'y encourageait même. Mais alors comment se faisait il que la famille y ait vu un motif de se déclarer juive et postuler poour un visa d'émigration en Israël ?

« -Je dois t'emmener loin d'ici, te permettre de grandir dans un pays libre, répéta le sieur blond.

-En Israël, c'est la guerre et le terrorisme, répliqua Draco, nous l'avons l'autre jour à l'école. On va m'obliger à devenir soldat, à tirer sur des Palestiniens et à brûler leurs maisons.

-Tout ça ces de la propagande. D'ailleurs, c'est sans importance : je peu te promettre que tu ne seras **jamais **-et il appuya bien sur ce mot- soldat en Israël. »

Passé une première réaction du type « poisson hors de son bocal », Dray réalisa l'implication de ses mots.

« -Une fois sorti de Russie, vous ne comptez pas vous rendre en Israël. » [Très_ perspicace le môme…moi aurait jamais devinée ça !!!)_

Lucius soupira.

« -Je ne parle pas de ce que j'ignore. »

Un majordome frappa à la porte du petit salon où la famille était assise. Narcissa alla ouvrir laissant ainsi son mari et son fils seuls un court instant.

« - Peut être qu'ici en Russie, tu n'iras plus à l'école pendant quelques temps, poursuivit son père ; quand à ces ridicules histoires de course…eh bien je suppose que cela te passera, tu ne sera jamais champion du monde, c'est pour les Africains. Mais ta tête et ton esprit resteront longtemps vifs après que tes jambes auront ralenti, et il y a des pays où tu auras de la valeur.

-Lesquels ? » Demanda le blondinet excité par la perspective de nouveaux horizons.

Sa mère faisait entrer quelqu'un.

« -L'Allemagne peut être, ou l'Angleterre. Le Canada, qui sait ?

-L'Amérique, fit le petit blond dans un souffle.

-Qui peut le savoir ? Tout dépend du pays où se trouve un endroit qui aurait besoin d'employer un Malefoy sans entacher sa fierté. »

L'Amérique ! Toute sorte d'histoires couraient sur ce pays lointain, propagé par les rumeurs et la presse gouvernementale. Mais, sous-jacent à la propagande, à la jalousie et la rivalité entre les deux pays, il y avait un message : l'Amérique est (/était) le pays le plus important au monde – et c'était là que Lucius voulait le voir grandir. C'était pour cela que, tout à coup, il n'y en avait plus que pour les origines juives de Narcissa, et aussi pour la grand-mère Malefoy : pour leur permettre d'aller en Amérique. Un instant Draco crut comprendre. Et puis sa mère revint.

« -Il est là.

-Qui ça ? » Demanda Dray.

Ses parents le regardèrent d'un air inexpressif. Ce fut sa mère qui consentit à lui répondre.

«-On l'appelle le_ mohel _[_personne_ _apte à pratiquer la circoncisiondixit le dico )_. »

Et ils lui expliquèrent ce que le vieux juif allait lui faire au pénis [_ourgh veu mm pa imaginé…_.)

Dix secondes plus tard, le blondinet avait dégringolé les escaliers menant à leurs luxueux appartements et s'enfuyait dans la rue comme un dératé [_pas très noble pour un Malefoy mais bon…_.. Pas question de laisser quelqu'un lui saisir le membre et en couper des morceaux pour qu'ils puissent prendre l'avion vers le pays des cow-boys ! Quand il rentra chez lui le vieil homme était parti [_ano…le mohel quoi_, et ses parents ne lui firent aucune réflexion sur sa subite disparition. Mais Draco ne se fit pas pour autant de fausses joies, ce silence dans sa famille correspondait à un repli stratégique en vu d'une attaque prochaine.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhdpm

Même sans le _mohel_, l'enfant blond continuait de courir pour se consoler. Il n'allait plu à l'école et le climat tendu chez lui l'emplissait de rancœur ; il allait donc de part les rues tout les jours, zigzagant au gré de ses envies, sa course rythmé par les grommellements et les cris irrités qu'il laissait dans son sillage.

Pour Draco cela faisait parti des musiques de la ville. Courir c'était sa façon de rêver. Un autre enfant regarderait le ciel pour s'évader, Dray lui courrait. Comme il n'avait jamais eu aucune autorité sur sa propre existence, il voyait cette liberté comme une échappée.

Mais courir ne lui évita pas de tomber dans le piège des projets autres, il n'y trouva pas n'ont plus la liberté car ses parents, comme toujours, se mirent au diapason de ses petites idiosyncrasies.

C'est seulement quand Lucius se soumis lui-même au rite masculin d'obéissance que le petit blond compris que cette histoire de judaïsme ne s'appliquait pas uniquement à lui ; Lucius s'efforça ensuite de reprendre le cours ordinaire de son existence mais en vain : il n'avait beau ne pas se plaindre, la douleur et la gêne qu'il éprouvait à la montrer le rendait presque muet. Narcissa, toujours prête à soutenir son mari, ne fit aucune allusion sur ce que le _mohel_ avait fais a son chère et tendre, mais l'on pouvait distinguer sur ses lèvres un petit sourire moqueur quand il lui demandait de accomplir certaine chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire lui-même. Draco l'ayant remarqué [_le sourire hein ! _, se demanda un moment si cela signifiait que sa mère trouvait comique de croire en Dieu, puis, comme la blessure de Lucius guérissait et que la vie reprenait son cours, il finit par la soupçonner d'être la vrai croyante de la famille. Peut-être croyait elle depuis toujours, qui sait. Que Lucius est découvert son propre judaïsme relevait de la stratégie ; Narcissa, elle savait simplement qui dirigeait l'univers. Son père se forçait à se comporter en croyant, alors que sa mère croyait tout simplement en l'existence de Dieu. C'est à partir de cette époque là que notre jeune ami se mit à s'intéresser de plus prés au judaïsme. Lucius exigea que sont fils vienne avec lui, chez un vieux rabbin, étudier la Torah en hébreux. Il y découvrit des histoires telles que celle narrant l'époque où Abraham promenait sa femme dans une carriole en la faisant passer pour sa sœur chaque fois qu'un personnage puissant la convoitait.

Mais l'histoire la plus importante pour Draco fut celle de la circoncision de Sichem. A la fin du récit, Dray dit à son pére :

« -Je vais peut être laissé le _mohel_ me circoncire.

Lucius le regarda abasourdit

-Et c'est cette histoire qui ta fais changer d'avis ?

Bien sûr s'il l'avait su plus tôt il ne se serait pas autant torturer les méninges pour…rien. Le petit garçon haussa des épaules.

-Je peux espérer que tu m'explique ta logique ?

-J'y pense c'est tout. » Répondit-il. Il se serait expliqué s'il l'avait pu. Avant l'histoire, il ne pouvait même pas entendre parler de circoncision ; après l'opération devenait concevable, elle fut donc bientôt inévitable.

Draco resta donc plusieurs jour sans courir, et, quand la blessure fut guérie et qu'il put à nouveau arpenter les rues, il se rendit compte que l'on lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied : le Congrès américain avait suscité l'hostilité du gouvernement russe ; par rétorsion, la Russie avait pratiquement réduit a zéro le nombre de visas délivrer au juifs de son territoires et multiplia les désagréments contre eux. Dans le cas du clan Malefoy cela se traduisit par la saisie de leur fortune et tout autre bien. Pour le noble Lucius, c'était la fin des visites mondaines et l'humiliation cuisante de se retrouver complètement dépendant des autres pour nourrir et loger sa famille, car il n'avait aucun moyen de subvenir a leur besoin. Narcissa, elle, s'adapta rapidement, faisant preuve d'humilité et sagesse.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhdpm

Une semaine durant, ils campèrent chez plusieurs juifs qui n'avaient pas la place de les accueillir définitivement. Finalement ce fut un cousin au deuxième degré [_le petit fils du frère du grand-père de Narcissa, du côté Black…simple quoi_ ! )qui accepta de les loger le temps de l'obtention de leurs visas, ce qui pouvait prendre du temps. Le cousin se nommait Sirius Black il avait un Manoir dans le piémont des Carpates. Le cousin Sirius avait la place, l'indépendance d'esprit et les réserves nécessaires pour prendre en charge quelques infortunés parents.

« -La vie à la campagne te feras du bien, Dray. » Dit Lucius avec une expression qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé de quelle manière elle lui ferait du bien à lui.

Il avait néanmoins raison en ce qui conservait Draco ; il se fit rapidement à l'ambiance de l'immense demeure et à l'alimentation riche que leur confectionnait le cuisiner en charge. Le manoir lui plaisait ; mais se qu'il découvrit avec délectation se trouvait tout autour, car derrière l'ancestrale manoir Black survivaient les vestiges des anciennes forets d'Europe. La _rodina_, car telle était son nom, surplombait les magnifiques jardins ouvragé, elle s'étendait a l'infinie sillonnée par une multitude de sentier. Ces arbres était grands et vieux, d'elle s'échappait la douce mélopée des oiseaux, pour Draco tout cela avait un caractère magique, onirique. Ce paysage était surement le cadre de tout les contes de fées de sont enfance. Il était incapable de voler comme un oiseau mais il pouvait courir au point de s'épuiser et d'avoir la tête si légère qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir flotté dans les airs. Et puis, petit à petit, s'enhardissant il s'écarta des routes et des pistes pour partir a la découverte des zones les plus anciennes de la _rodina _; il s'en allait ainsi des heures durant en exploration, jusqu'au jour où sa mère finit par s'inquiétée.

« -Tu comptes tomber dans une ravine, te casser la jambe sans que personne ne sache où tu te trouve et mourir seul ? C'est ça ton idée ? »

Mais Lucius et Narcissa durent en discuter entre eux et décider de s'en remettre a son bon sens, car ils continuèrent à le laisser libre, à moins qu'ils n'eussent l'espoir de l'arrivé rapide d'un visa leur permettant de l'emmener dans une ville américaine. Or, si le visa était arrivé un jour plus tôt, Dray n'aurait pas découvert la clairière ni l'étang de feuille, et cette histoire n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhdpm

Il tomba dessus [_non non pas au sens littéral_ )au cœur de la forêt.

Il était si vieux [_le cœur)_ qu'il ne poussait, quasiment, aucune broussaille au pied des arbres : la voûte de feuillage était d'une telle épaisseur qu'il régnait au niveau du sol un crépuscule perpétuel.

La terre était recouverte d'un tapis de feuille si épais que l'on se cru sur un trampoline, c'est donc par bonds que le blondinet continua sont avancée. Jusqu'au moment où…Bang. Il fut douloureusement arrêter par une branche basse. Le pauvre enfant s'écroula par terre, assommé par le choque.

_Mère m'avait prévenu : je vais avoir une commotion cérébrale, je vais être pris de tremblement et on retrouvera mon corps que le jour- Ce qui suis ne vaut pas la peine d'être relaté c'est pour cela que je ne vais m'éterniser sur les pensées morbide de ce gosse… _

Donc où en étions-nous ? Ah oui…

Au bout d'un certain temps, ses esprit s'éclaircirent [_hum…_ )et il se remit à faire des bonds dans la forêt, en regardant en l'air cette fois, à l'affut de la moindre branches voulant le reprendre par surprise. _On ne la fait pas deux fois à un Malefoy !_

C'est ainsi qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait découvert une clairière : non a cause de l'éclat du soleil qui faisait de la trouée un îlot de clarté, mais parce que soudain…il n'y avait plus de branches.

Il s'arrêta brusquement à l'orée de cette clairière et observa les alentours. Le sol ne différait pas du sous-bois. Rien n'y poussait. Et la clairière était trop parfaitement circulaire pour être naturelle.

Un courant d'air pénétra dans la trouée faisant, ainsi, virevolter les feuilles mortes ; quelques unes glissèrent de l'éminence se trouvant en son centre, et Draco eut l'impression de discerné sous la couche de feuilles…des courbes humaine ?!?

Et là où devait se trouver la tête n'était-ce pas un visage humain qu'il entrevoyait ? Une nouvelle feuille s'écarta.

Si c'était surement un visage. Celui d'une jeune femme endormie. Mais comment en être sur ? De là où il se trouvait, il n'était pas en mesure de le voir ; d'ailleurs une partie de lui n'avait aucune envie de vérifier, mais plutôt de fuir se cacher parce que, si la personne était morte… alors ses rêves tragiques prendraient corps et il ne le voulait surtout pas. Il avait envie de se sauver, mais...aussi de la voir, de la toucher, et, si elle était morte…eh bien…de voir la mort, de la toucher.

Il leva le pied pour avancer.

C'était un geste simple, banal, et pourtant…les feuilles s'écartèrent de sont pied en tourbillonnant, donnant a son mouvement l'effet d'une mini-tornade ; stupéfait il remarqua alors que la clairière ne prolongeait pas le sol du sous bois, car le tournoiement des feuilles continuait sous son pied : il se tenait au bord d'un précipice !

Il s'agissait, en réalité, d'une cuvette profonde, une fosse circulaire avec en sont centre un autel. A quel niveau se situait le sol ? Il n'en savait rien car le tapis de feuilles virevoltantes se creusait toujours davantage.

Si c'était bien une femme qui se trouvait là-bas, elle devait être allongée sur un piédestal. Le mystère restait entier et sombre. Que faisait-elle là ?

Draco reporta sont regard sur elle, mais une grande partie des feuilles commençaient à retomber et il distinguait mal sont visage. Ah si, il était là –enfin, il devait être à peu prés par là. Mais seules les feuilles étaient désormais visibles.

_C'est mon imagination qui m'a joué un tour,_ pensa le garçon, _c'est cette feuille, là, que j'ai dû prendre pour un nez. Il n'y a personne ici, rien qu'un rocher avec un forme bizarre et un trou géant rempli de feuilles au milieu de la forêt _[_mais vi mais vi c'est surement ça…_. )_C'est peut être le cratère d'impact d'une météorite ; ça aurait rien d'étonnant [mais bien sûr)._

Tandis qu'il se représentait le choc venu de l'espace [_n'oublions pas que le pauvres chou a reçu un coup sur la tête tout à l'heure _!), quelque chose bougea à l'autre bout de la clairière – ou plutôt _sous_ l'autre bout de la clairière, car il vit seulement des feuilles se mettre à s'agiter dans une zone précise, puis l'agitation se déplacer dans…_sa direction._

Ce qui faisait bouger les feuilles s'approchait. Dans le combat qui, dans l'esprit de Draco opposait la curiosité à l'imagination morbide, ce fut l'imagination qui l'emporta ; il tourna les talons et prit ses jambes à sont cou [_chasser le naturel il revient eu galop !)_.

Où était la route ? La créature de la fosse était elle lancé a sa poursuite ? Il était perdu, la nuit allait tomber, le monstre allait le retrouver à l'odeur, le dévorer lentement en commençant par…

La route était là, pas si loin que sa finalement – à moins qu'il n'eût couru plus vite et plus longtemps qu'il n'en avait eu l'impression. Sur la voie familière, avec le doux soleil d'un après-midi d'automne, il se sentait en sécurité. Il suivit la route au petit trop, puis marcha franchir la dernière distance séparant la forêt des jardins.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhdpm

Draco n'eut pas l'occasion de conter son aventure : dés que Narcissa le vit, elle lui ordonna d'aller se nettoyer. Les visas était arrivés, l'avion partait dans deux jours ; ils devaient prendre la voiture le soir même pour aller à la gare et parvenir à Kiev à temps pour attraper l'avion qui les transporteraient en Autriche.

Et pour finir par se détendre, dans l'avion en partance vers Vienne, Draco ne vit plus l'intérêt de raconter ses frayeurs enfantines.

L'avion se posa sur l'aéroport de Vienne, des flash crépitérent, des caméras se pointérent sur eux, les fonctionnaires examinérent leurs visas et d'anciens client de Lucius l'acclamérent ;à ce moment là Draco s'était persuadé qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de jeune fille endormie dans une clairière et que tout ce qu'il avait vu était dut à son imagination débordante conjuger au effet du coup de branche vicieux. Aucun danger, aucun mystére, aucune question en suspens.

Aucune raison, alors, que la scéne ressurgisse inlassablement dans ces rêves d'enfant et d'adolescent ; mais la raison ne gouverne pas les rêves, ne ? Et il avait beau se répéter que rien ne s'était passé dans les bois ce fameux jour, il s'avait bien enfouit au plus profond de lui que tout cela avait eu lieu ; jamais pourtant il n'aurait la possibilité d'apprendre ce qu'était cette clairière ni ce qui se serait produit s'il ne s'était pas enfui.

Enfin pas tout de suite…

* * *

Alors ? Qu'and avez vous pensez ? 

Si vous étes intant soit peu interesser par cette fics je suis au regret devous dire que le prochain chapitre n'est pas pour toute suite...en effet ma seconde fics doit étre terminée ! Pourquoi? Bah comme sa!

_Gomen _

_Kuchizuke_


	3. Le Grand Amour?

_**Disclamer:**_tout appartient à J.K ROWLING et au fabuleux auteur qu'est Orson Scott CARD.

_**Auteure:**_ eh bien, je dirais moi, mais je ne me considérent pas vraiment comme telle.

_**Note:**_ Je recherche actuellement une bêta, alors si vous êtes interessé alors contacter-moi merci .

_**Bonne lecture... **_

* * *

_** Le grand amour?**_

* * *

Le plan de Lucius avait donc fonctionné. 

Quand ils arrivèrent à Vienne, il suffit de quelques heures à remplir de la paperasse pour confirmer sa nomination en tant que professeur des langues slaves et d'économie à l'université de Mohegan, au cœur de New York, où joyaux russe d'une couronne polyglotte, il rejoindrait les rangs d'un corps professoral distingué.

La famille fut rapidement installé dans se qui sembla à Draco, une maison spacieuse au milieu d'un jardin ouvragé qui descendait jusqu'au rive d'un magnifique lac.

Nourri d'histoires où l'Amérique -et surtout New York- apparaissait comme un méli-mélo de bidonvilles et de pollution, Dray regardait les bois, les fermes et les collines de l'ouest de New York comme autant de miracles; mais ses forêts étaient loin d'être aussi ancienne et mystérieuse que celle qui entourait le manoir Black, et Dray réalisa bientôt qu'il était peut être exaltant d'arriver en Amérique mais qu'avec le temps y résider pouvait être aussi lassant que n'importe où.

Néanmoins son père était satisfait.

Draco était rentré assez jeune aux Etats-Unis pour devenir parfaitement bilingue en grandissant, et effectivement le jeune garçon apprit rapidement a parler anglais sans accent; il s'habitua à la prononciation américaine de son prénom -Drago au lieu de Draco- qu'il l'adopta lui-même et que l'emploi du diminutif Dray ne survécut qu'au sein de la famille.

Linguistiquement parlant, son père et sa mère furent moins heureux; Lucius ne devait jamais perdre son accent se qui accentuait son air aristocrate et Narcissa ne fit pas le moindre effort pour apprendre la langue, ses seules sorties étant pour visité ses amies russes elle aussi parties de la terre natale.

Tout deux centrait leur existence sur leur fils et sa réussite futur.

Draco sentait la pression du sacrifice de ses parents chaque

jour de sa vie. Il n'en parlait jamais; c'était inutile.

C'est pour cela qu'il profitait de l'occasion que ses parents lui avait offerte, travaillait d'arrache-pied au lycée et potassait d'autres sujets ailleurs.

Ils n'y avaient pas lieu de se plaindre de lui; et quand il pensait à se plaindre de ses parents de son manque de temps libre, il pensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient abandonné pour lui, leurs amis, leurs familles, leur terre natale.

La distractions d'Ivan pour se soustraire des attentes parentale était le même quand Russie:il courait.

Et quand il fut en âge de suivre les cours d'athlétisme universitaire, non seulement il continua la course de fond mais il s'attaqua à toutes les disciplines du décathlon; javelot, course de haies, disques, vitesse.

Il était parfois premier dans l'une ou l'autre , mais se qui le distinguait de ces autres équipiers c'était sa constance: ses points combinés donnait toujours le meilleurs résultats.

Il était un Malefoy et se devait d'être le meilleur.

Grâce à cet état d'esprit et ses entraînements, il remporta trois ans de suite le trophée de la compétition de son état, et, quand il entra à la fac de Mohegan, il se mit facilement au niveau de l'équipe d'athlétisme.

Ses parents et leurs amis ne comprirent jamais sont besoin de faire du sport; certains même semblait trouvé la chose amusante- un jeune noble athlète?

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Une fois seulement, vers la fin de la troisième années de Draco à la fac, son père insinua qu'au lieu de perdre son temps a courir il ferait mieux de s'affiner l'esprit.

« _Le corps décline à partir de quarante ans, mais l'esprit, lui, continue de s'améliorer, à quoi bon investir dans la partie périssable? »_

Du coup, Draco sauta un jour d'examen à la de l'année pour faire le tour de leur lac, le Olya, en courant.

Il dût donc bûcher tout l'été pour avoir le rattrapage de licence et Lucius ne lui parla plus jamais de laisser tomber le sport.

Pourtant, Draco ne rejetait pas vraiment son père; jusqu'en licence il avait tâté d'un peu de toutes les matières, et, quand il entama son doctorat il devint le meilleur élève de Lucius dans ses deux classes.

Ensembles, il se plongeait dans l'étude des dialectes archaïques d'Ukraine, de Bulgarie et de Serbie; ou il montait des stratégies économique pour remettre sur pied l'industrie familial.

Une année durant, ils tinrent même toutes leurs discutions en vieux slave, en ne revenant au russe ou à l'anglais que lorsque le vocabulaire manquait.

Ainsi était leur relations.

Lucius était visiblement fier de Draco- dont plusieurs articles parurent avant même qu'il n'entama le doctorat- mais ils ne furent jamais proches, du moins à la façon dont Draco s'imaginait les relations entre père et fils américain.

Il ne disait rien à son père de ses rêves, de ses aspirations, de ses frustrations, de ses rêves, et encore moins de se cauchemars où, au milieu des arbres centenaire,dans une fosse emplie de feuilles, une créature le guettait.

Il ne parlait d'ailleurs guère plus volontiers à Narcissa- mais elle semblait connaître ses sentiments à l'avance, ou du moins les deviner.

Elle avait été la première a deviner pour sa bisexualité.

Quand il était rentré un jour, la tête pleine de questions sur sa sexualité, elle savait avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche, elle l'avait aidé dans l'acceptation et soutenu.

De même pour ses relations, elle semblait tout savoir et tout voir.

Au grand chagrin de Draco, elle ne se trompait jamais.

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

«-Mais comment le sais-tu, lui demanda-t-il un jour.

_-Je lis en toi à livre ouvert._

_-Non, sans rire._

_-Je suis sorcière, je connais ses choses là._

_-Mère, je ne plaisant pas!_

_-Si tu ne veut pas de mes réponses, pourquoi me poser des questions? »_

_dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm _

Puis, quand il eu vingt-quatre ans, le mur de Berlin tomba.

La famille suivit le déroulement des événements à la télévision, installés dans leur luxueux salon.

En éteignant le poste, Lucius déclara:

«-Maintenant, tu peux retourner en Russie reprendre l'entreprise et finir ton mémoire.

-Je n'est pas besoin de documentation strictement russe pour l'achever…

-Et l'entreprise?,le coupa Lucius. Tu es fou ou quoi? Tu ne veux pas retourner au pays? »

Si il en avais envie mais pas pour la recherche et encore moins pour les affaires.

Il voulait y retourner, parce qu'il voyait encore dans ses rêves une certaine clairière jonchée de feuilles, le visage d'une jeune personne et un monstre tapi dans une fosse; et pour cette même raison il hésitait à partir, parce qu'il redoutait que ce lieu n'existe pas, tout en craignant qu'il existe.

Il termina donc ses cours, passa ses examens,les réussit, puis il consacra encore une année sur le terrain a faire des recherches pour son doctorat, jusqu'à la fin juillet 1991, si semaine avant son départ pour Kiev.

Naturellement, c'est à se moment là qu'on lui présenta Pansy Parkinson.

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

C'était la fille d'un riche collègue de Lucius.

Ils furent présenté lors d'un mariage- le marié était le fils d'un associé de leurs pères.

Leurs parent les poussèrent l'un vers l'autre et, quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient sous la véranda, entrain d'admirer l'orage qui arrivait du sud-ouest; quand la pluie se mit a tomber, ils se tenaient la main.

Ils avait décidé d'un commun accord d'entamer une relation, tout deux avait toujours su que leur parents choisiraient leur conjoint, le fait qu'ils ne se déplaisait pas les convainquirent.

Après la cérémonie, Draco rentra chez lui et s 'assit en face de sa mère dans le salon. Au bout d'un moment elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« -Alors? Demanda-t-il. Que Va-t-il se passé? Il y aura-t-il de l'amour? »

La mine grave, elle répondit:

«-Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas il y a quelque chose.

-Je vais l'épouser.

-Est-elle au courant?

-Elle est au courant de tout. »

Lucius était entré sur ces entrefaites; les parents, quelle que soit leurs occupations du moment, sont toujours attirés par la mention du mariage, surtout si il en sont à l'origine.

«-Ah,tu t'est enfin décidé à épousailler! Je suppose que le mariage aura lieu après le voyage.

-Je pensais éventuellement repousser le voyage, répondit Draco, qui sut que c'était une bêtise alors même qu'il

l'énonçait.

-C'est ça, marie-toi alors que tu n'as même pas le doctorat en poche, l'attaqua son père. Tu crois que nous avons l'intention de vous verser une pension? Et puis son père t'acceptera certainement!

-Il faut que je parte, je sais, dit-il avant de murmurer pour lui seul; mais autant me débarrasser rapidement de cette corvée."

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Au cours des semaines qui le séparait de son voyage a Kiev, Draco passa plus de temps chez les Parkinson que dans sa propre maison.

Il avait sympathiser avec sa futur épouse et un doux sentiment était né entre eux.

Sa mère, paraissait de plus en plus triste et soucieuse -ce qui n'était pas fréquent- à chacune de ses rares visites.

Un jour inquiet pour elle, il lui dit;

«-Vous ne m'avez pas perdu, mère. Je crois que je suis amoureux, c'est tout.

-Je ne t'est jamais possédé, répliqua-t-elle. Du moins pas depuis que tu t'es échappé du ventre. »

Elle détourna le regard.

«-Qu'y a-t-il alors? »

Elle changea de sujet de conversation.

«-Lui as-tu révélé ton nom juif?

-Ah, Dror Igal, c'est vrai! Non, l'occasion ne c'est pas présenté. C'est important?

-Ne le fais pas, dit-elle précipitamment

-Quoi donc? Lui apprendre mon nom juif? Pourquoi le lui dirais-je? Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas le lui dire? »

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel, se leva du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise pour se rapprocher de son fils.

«-Quelle idiote je fais! Tu vas le lui révélé maintenant que je t'ai dit de t'en abstenir.

-Il n'y a pas de raison que je lui en parle. Et puis qu'elle importance? Je ne me sers plus de se prénom depuis notre arrivée ici. Notre synagogue est conservatrice comme la leur, et tout le monde se fiche que je porte un nom _goy_. »

Narcissa lui agrippa le bras et, d'un ton farouche et pour une fois sans sourire:

«-Tu ne peux pas l'épouser!

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte?

-Tu te rappelle l'histoire du ciel, du rat et du puits? »

Naturellement, elle la lui racontait quand il était petit et il l'avait étudié par la suite.

Un aspirant rabbin indélicat aide une jeune femme à sortir d'un puits, mais seulement après qu'elle eu promis de coucher avec lui; une fois tirée de se mauvais pas, elle exige qu'il jure de l'épouser, si bien qu'ils se fiancent avec pour seuls témoins le ciel, le puits et un rat de passage.

Rentré chez lui il oubli sa promesse et se marie avec une autre tandis que ka jeune femme refuse un prétendant après l'autre et pour finir se fait passer pour folle afin de les chasser définitivement.

De son côtés l'homme perd ses deux premiers enfants, l'un de la morsure d'un rat malade, l'autre d'une chute dans un puits; il se rappelle alors les témoins de ses fiançailles et déclare forfait à son épouse; elle ne le condamne pas mais exige un divorce à l'amiable afin qu'il puisse honorer la promesse faite à la jeune femme, et c'est ainsi en fait de compte qu'il tient paroles.

La morale du conte était qu'il faut respecter ses serments parce que Dieu en est toujours témoin, mais Draco ne voyait vraiment pas où Narcissa voulait en venir.

«-Il me semble, que je ne suis fiancé à personne d'autre que Pansy, dit-il.

-Je le sais parfaitement,répliqua-t-elle, mais il y a quelque chose…

-Quelque chose?

-J'ai rêvée de cette histoire.

-Quoi? Tout ça à cause d'un rêve?

-Tu était l'homme et Pansy celle qu'il n'aurait pas dû épouser. Dray ça ne marchera pas. Ce n'est pas la personne qu'il te faut.

-Si, mère; vous devez me faire confiance, cette fois. »

Sous le coup d'une impulsion, il se pencha et embrassa sa mére sur la joue.

« Je t'aime, maman. »

Quand il se redressa, il vit des larmes sur son doux visage, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas embrassé sa mère depuis des années…

Et depuis quand ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il l'aimait? Et appelée maman?

Depuis l'âge de huit ou neuf ans peut être, voir moins.

Mais ce n'était pas la raison de ses larmes.

«-Fait-ce que tu veux, murmura-t-elle. Le moment venu, tu sera bien obligés de me faire confiance.

-Quel moment? C'est quoi? Une devinette? »

Elle secoua la tête, se leva gracieusement et sortit de la pièce.

Bien entendu, cette discussion le tracassa et il en parla à Pansy.

«-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas connaître ton nom juif? Demanda-t-elle en riant au éclats.

-De toute façon ce n'est pas mon vrai nom, répondit Draco. Je ne le connaissais même pas avant d'émigrer. Nous ne sommes pas de très bons juifs tu comprend. »

La discussions en était restée là, et le sujet n'avait plus été abordé.

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Narcissa était si pressée de le voir quitter New York -et surtout s'éloigner de Pansy- que, pendant la dernière semaine,

il dut chaque matin demander au domestique de quoi s'habiller parce qu'elle avait déjà fait emballer toutes ses affaires.

«-Je n'est pas besoin de toute ma garde-robe, protestait-il. Je suis un jeune homme et compte bien faire les magasins a Kiev…si il y en à. »

Elle haussait les épaules et le laissait se débrouiller avec les serviteur.

Toute la famille de Pansy accompagna Draco à l'aéroport de Rochester, ainsi que son père.

Mais pas Narcissa, et Draco en fut a la fois attristé et agacé.

Il avait toujours cru que son petit sourire cachait une intelligence supérieur à celle de son fils ou de son mari; mais c'était en réalité une superstitieuse qui se laissait troubler par des rêves et contes de bonne femme.

Il se sentait floué, et il avait aussi le sentiment que Narcissa avait été flouée, lésée d'une meilleure instruction.

Tenait-elle cette mentalité de ses grands-parents juifs? Ou était-ce plus profond?

Ne pas assister au départ de son fils qui allait rester absent six mois, c'était anormal.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question: il lui fallait se montrer enthousiasmé avec les parents de Pansy, dire au revoir a son père avec une retenu toute virile, et enfin se débarrassé de Pansy qui se cramponnait a lui en le couvrant de baisers mêlés de larmes.

« Allons, on dirait que je suis mort! », fit-il: ce n'était malheureusement pas la chose à dire alors qu'il s'apprêtai monter a bord d'un avion, car la pauvre fille redoubla de larmes.

La mère de Pansy sermonna sa fille, son père tenta de lui ordonner gentiment de lâcher « ce pauvre Draco », mais ce fut Lucius qui réussit enfin a la descotcher afin que Dray pût embarquer.

Draco aimait Pansy -enfin, il le pensait-, certes,ainsi que sa famille, mais tout en descendant le tube d'accès à l'appareil il sentit comme un point s'envoler de ses épaules. Il se remit a marcher d'un pas plus léger.

D'où venait cette soudaine impression de légèreté,de liberté?

Le voyage était pourtant plutôt un pensum: le résultat, que se soit pour ses recherche ou l'entreprise, quel qu'il soit, constituerait le socle de sa carrière futur, de son avenir tout entier; à son retour, il passerait son doctorat, se marierait…ainsi se serait la fin de son enfance.

Mais il aurait encore à devenir professeur où directeur, et père; et c'est à partir de là que débuterait sa vie d'adulte.

_Les vrais fardeaux de l'existence: voilà ce dont je me charge avec ce voyage en Russie._

C'est seulement une fois attaché a son siége et l'avion séparé de la porte d'accès qu'il comprit d'où provenait ce sentiment de liberté; quand il avait émigrer en Amérique, il portait tout le poids des espoirs et rêves de ses parents, aujourd'hui il retournait en Russie, où il n'avait jamais connu une telle charge, ou du moins n'en avait jamais eu conscience.

Pour la plupart des gens, c'était peut-être un pays répressif, mais, pour lui, enfant, c'était le pays de la liberté, bien davantage que l'Amérique.

_Avant de devenir des citoyens, songea-t-il, nous sommes des enfants, et, c'est enfants que nous apprenons la liberté,l'autorité, l'autonomie et le devoir; je me suis soumis à l'autorité- la plupart du temps. Et aujourd'hui à l'instar de la Russie elle-même, j'ai l'occasion de me délester un moment de ses fardeaux pour voir ce qui se produit._

Oui, et alors que se produira-t-il?

* * *

Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est terminé. Je suis désolée de l'attente et aussi du fait qu'il soit aussi rébarbatif. Je remercie Stawb3rries, qui ma motivées pour le taper. 

Si vous avez encore envie de lire cette histoire je peut déjà vous dire que le troisième chapitre est nettement plus intéressant…

Comme d'habitude si vous avez des réflexions ou autre faites m'en part.

**_Merci_**


	4. La fosse partie I

**Disclamer **: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K.R et la trame à Orson Scott Card

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de Majutsu, je m'excuse de son retard.  
Et remercie ma nee-chan, d'avoir put le corrigé aussi rapidement.

* * *

**La fosse**

* * *

**Parie 1**

En ces jours enivrants de bouleversement révolutionnaire, Draco avait du mal à se concentrer sur le pourquoi de sa venu à Kiev.

Les manuscrits reposaient depuis des siècles dans les églises et les musées, ainsi que les transcriptions dans les bibliothèques : qu'est-ce qu'était quelques jours de plus?

Des nombreux petits cafés naissaient un peu partout, bruissant de conversations, de discussions, de disputes et de messes basses.

Dans tous ces cas de figures Draco faisait office de célébrité: l'Américain qui parlait couramment russe, et même ukrainien, qui, dans ce coin reculé de la Russie était utilisé jusque dans les conversations intellectuelles. Il avait l'argent pour payer des cafés et offrait souvent des tournées de breuvages plus raide, bien que lui-même n'y toucha pas ; en tant qu'athlète, il s'était bien gardé le goût de son père pour la vodka ; mais évidement personne ne cherchait a le forcer : il était libre de boire ou de ne pas boire, en particulier lorsque c'était lui qui payait.

Certes toutes ses conversations ne volaient pas très haut ; ce n'étaient que bavardages, échanges de on-dit, mais cela convenait parfaitement a Draco : à la fac, il restait le fils du grand Lucius Malefoy ; dans les cafés, il était lui-même et on l'écoutait pour ce qu'il avait à dire. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. A moins que ce ne fut pour son argent ? Ou par politesse, tout simplement ? Mais était-ce important ?  
Au bout de quelques semaines, Draco commença à se lasser de ses sempiternelles discussions.

Il se mit à passer de plus en plus de temps dans ses manuscrits ou au siège de la société, à effectuer des recherches pour établir son mémoire ou échafauder des plans pour remettre la compagnie familiale a flot.

L'œil trouble, il quittait sa table de travail quand la bibliothèque ou le musée fermaient, fourrait ses cahiers et ses calepins dans sa serviette et rentrait chez lui à pied par les rues sombres ou le froid allait grandissant. Il s'affalait sur le lit de sa petite chambre, sous-louée à un professeur de chinois qui n'intervenait pas dans sa vie privée, puis il se levait le lendemain matin, les yeux encore douloureux d'avoir trop lu la veille, et, ne prenant même pas la peine de se restaurer convenablement, il retournait d'un pas lourd travailler ; plus il bûchait, plus vite il serait débarrassé.

L'automne passa ainsi, puis l'hiver. La pénurie de charbon et de pétrole rendait le froid mordant d'autant plus difficile à supporter, mais Draco s'emmitouflait chaudement et noircissait du papier sans prêter la moindre attention à la température polaire qui régnait sur la ville de Kiev. Accaparé par son travail, il en oubliait parfois de lire le courrier qu'il recevait, qu'il provienne de sa mère, de son père, ou de Pansy. Les lettres s'entassaient généralement le lundi en raison de l'ouverture tardive de la bibliothèque. Il prenait alors conscience du temps passé et ouvrait toutes les enveloppes dans une soudaine crise de mal du pays ; ensuite il gribouillait à la va-vite des réponses dans lesquelles nul ne trouvait son compte.

Qu'avait-il à dire ? Il vivait entre des murs, sous des lumières artificielles, et des rangées de caractères cyrilliques manuscrits à l'ancienne tremblotaient devant ses yeux.  
Que raconter ? J'ai manger du pain aujourd'hui, et du fromage ; j'ai bu trop de café ; j'ai eu la migraine toute la journée ; il fait froid ; je ne voit pas le bout de mon travail, j'aimerai être avec vous, merci de m'écrire alors que je répond que si rarement.

Puis un jour le froid s'éteignit ; les arbres se mirent à bourgeonner et des Ukrainiens en manches de chemises se mirent à envahir les rues de Kiev pour prendre des bains de soleil, des rameaux de lilas violet en fleur à la main pour fêter le printemps.  
Quelle ironie ! Au moment où la belle saison venait rendre l'existence agréable a Kiev, Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait remplit tous les buts qu'il s'était fixés en Russie ; le reste de son travail pouvait se faire d'Amérique. L'heure de rentrer avait sonné.

Tiens, c'était curieux : quand il pensait au retour, ce n'était pas Tantalus qui lui venait à l'esprit, ni les abords de New York, ni le visage de sa mère, et encore moins sa fiancée Pansy.

Non il voyait un manoir dans les piémonts des Carpates, avec une forêt sauvage qui s'arrêtait au ras des jardins ; le visage qu'il évoquait était celui de l'oncle Sirius, et il aspirait non pas aux bras amoureux d'une femme, mais au contact de ses pieds sur les sentiers mystérieux parcourus dans son enfance.

Alors même que les souvenirs lui revenaient, Draco se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait un renseignement clé. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu enfant. Le nom de la ville où il fallait descendre du train pour prendre le car ; et, après le car, il devrait faire du stop sur la route qui menait…à quel village ? Il n'avait aucune idée de la destination à indiquer à un chauffeur. Il ne connaissait même pas le nom de famille de l'oncle Sirius.

Bah tant pis ; ce n'était qu'une lubie de toute façon.

Mais une lubie qui refusait de disparaître. Après des mois sans leur écrire ou à peine, appeler ses parents pour leur parler de ce voyage ne rimait à rien, pourtant il prit le téléphone et attendit la demi-heure nécessaire pour opérer le contact.

« Tu veut retourner là-bas, demanda Lucius. Mais pourquoi Grand Dieu ?  
-Pour revoir le coin, répondit Draco. J'en ai gardé d'excellents souvenirs.  
-Il doit s'agir d'une nouvelle acceptation du terme « excellent » ; pour ma part, j'ai gardé des phobies d'isolement et de solitude suite à cette époque.  
-Pas moi. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir été plus libre dans ce manoir que…enfin, non sans doute pas. Bref, je n'ai pas dépensé beaucoup pour le nourrir ou quoi que se soit, il me reste donc largement de quoi me payer le voyage. Sirius a-t-il le téléphone ?  
-S'il l'a j'ai oublié le numéro, dit Lucius.  
-Demande à mère, elle l'aura sûrement noté quelque part.  
-Ah oui, j'entend d'ici sa réponse : « Comme ça, Dray a fini ses recherches mais ne rentre pas a la maison ! Il s'en voit voir son oncle pendant que sa mère languit ! Mais qu'attendre d'un fils qui n'écrit jamais à ses parents ? On ne peut pas l'obliger à nous aimer… » »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Mère n'est pas du genre geignarde, père !  
-Pas avec toi, répliqua son père ; moi j'ai le droit au spectacle privé. Et Pansy ? Elle va être contente que tu te passes très bien d'elle, tiens, pour aller faire coucou à quelques écureuils ! »

Le jeune homme blond s'esclaffa de nouveau.

« Apparemment tu crois que je plaisante, dit Lucius.  
-Non, père ; je vous trouve drôle mère et vous, c'est tout. » Erreur fatale : Lucius n'aimait pas que l'on le considère comme comique. « Enfin par moments », ajouta Draco.

Refusant de se laisser adoucir, Lucius répliqua : « Je suis heureux de pouvoir te divertir ; le taux d'audience est faible -un seul spectateur- mais, notre numéro obtient d'assez bonnes critiques pour espérer une reconduction la saison prochaine…  
-Allons, père, je veux simplement aller rendre visite a l'oncle Sirius. Il nous a accueillit quand nous avions besoin d'aide ; je suis tout prés de chez lui, je peux bien fournir un tout petit effort.  
- Tout près ? Comme New York est tout prés de Miami !  
-Tu te trompes d'échelle, il doit y avoir cent cinquante ou deux cent kilomètre entre Kiev et chez lui.  
-Reviens me dire ça quand tu auras passé quatre heures dans le car.  
-Rappelle-moi quand tu auras le numéro.  
-Inutile ta mère l'a trouvé dans le carnet d'adresses. »  
Lucius lui fournit le renseignement et ils raccrochèrent.

Ce soir-là, au bout d'une demi-heure d'efforts, il parvint à joindre l'oncle Sirius au téléphone.

« Le petit Dror ? fit Sirius.  
- Chez nous on dit « Draco », d'habitude. » Le blondinet était peu étonné : l'oncle Sirius l'avait toujours appelé Dray.  
« Tu mange kasher(1)? demanda Sirius.  
-Non pas vraiment, enfin j'évite le porc le saindoux(2), tout ça.  
-Le saindoux ?s'écria Sirius. Mais que mets-tu sur ton pain alors ?  
-Du fromage, dit Draco en riant. Vous en avez, j'espère ?  
-On ira en cueillir sur le fromager », Sirius éclata de rire, ravi de sa propre plaisanterie. « Allons, viens nous serons heureux de te voir. Je tacherai de savoir les horaires du car et te ferai chercher a l'arrêt. »

Cette nuit-là, Draco prépara ses bagages, puis s'aperçut que l'atmosphère printanière ne l'incitait aucunement à dormir ; il sortit donc faire un tour dans les rues désertes de Kiev, mais cela ne suffit pas à le fatiguer. Il se mit alors à trotter, puis à courir par les rues, comme quand il était enfant, a ceci près que, petit, on ne l'autorisait pas a quitter la maison aussi tard le soir. Draco inspira profondément et s'imagina capter quelques traces de ces jours enfuis.

Et là-dessus il se sentit prêt à se remettre en route. Il descendit en courant la colline jusqu'au Podil, le quartier de son enfance. A parcourir ces parages de plus en plus familiers, il avait l'impression de rentrer chez lui, et bientôt il arriva dans la rue qui l'avait vu grandir. Les souvenirs l'assaillirent, souvenirs non d'oppression ni de privation mais de bonheur avec ses parents, ses amis. Tiens ! La boîte aux lettres publique, le banc où s'asseyait le vieux Frank Brice pour prendre le soleil les après-midi où il faisait beau, et l'immeuble où mère venait toujours porter des friandises à Baba Figg. Vieille Arménienne ou Grégorienne, enfin d'un pays lointain, exotique et montagneux. Tous les jours ou presque, une petite friandise pour la vieille femme.  
Habitait-elle toujours là ?

Draco ralentit puis s'arrêta devant la porte de l'immeuble. Il ignorait dans quelle pièce Baba Figg vivait, car il n'était jamais entré chez elle. Elle était toujours installée sur le perron, non ? Non : à la fenêtre voisine du perron ; Narcissa gravissait trois marches et devait ensuite tendre le bras pour lui donner la friandise.  
Mére appelait ça friandise, mais généralement des feuilles –pour le thé, disait-elle : c'était donc bien des friandises. Une fois elle avait même apporté de la terre. Indignée, Narcissa avait regardé Draco quand il avait éclaté de rire.

« Baba Figg fait pousser des plantes dans son bac a fleurs, avait-elle dit.  
-Mais ce n'est que de la terre, pas terrible comme friandise ! »

Il ne se rappelait plus ce que sa mère lui avait répondu. Peut-être rien ; peut-être avait-elle simplement rabattu le couvercle de la jardinière, pris le petit blond par la main et continué sa balade. Quel âge avait-il ? Trois ans ? Cinq ans ? difficile de s'en souvenir.  
Les visites à la vieille femme s'étaient interrompues alors qu'il était entré à l'école- ou non plutôt, Narcissa les faisait sans doute pendant qu'il était en classe.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se dirigea vers l'immeuble, déjà un peu éméché. Il monta les marches du perron puis s'arrêta devant la porte et se tourna vers Draco sur le trottoir.  
« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?demanda t-il. Il est tard.  
-Je connaissais une personne qui habitait ici, répondit le blond. Baba Figg, une vieille dame qui habitait dans cet appartement-là, juste devant.  
-Elle est morte.  
-Vous la connaissiez ?  
-Non, mais après sa mort personne n'a voulu louer l'appartement. C'était une vrai porcherie, ça puait. Il était vide quand j'ai emménagé dans l'immeuble mais on ne me l'a même pas fait visiter ; pourtant j'avais demandé, un rez-de-chaussée sur la rue, j'aurais bien aimé. Je t'en fou : on ma collé au quatrième sur la cour.  
-Bah, tant pis, dit Draco. C'était des souvenirs d'enfance c'est tout.  
-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas un cambrioleur, parce que si je vous prend à casser un carreau pour entrer, je vous désosse. C'est clair ?  
-Je suis étudiant, je viens d'Amérique. Je ne suis pas un cambrioleur.  
-D'Amérique !répéta l'homme d'un ton railleur. Ben tiens ! Et moi, je suis chinois ! » Et il pénétra dans l'immeuble.

Draco était flatté. Si quelqu'un d'aussi soupçonneux refusait de le prendre pour un étranger, c'est qu'il n'avait pas totalement perdu son accent. Cool !

Il s'éloigna, se remit à trotter puis fit demi-tour pour se planter à nouveau sous la fenêtre de Baba Figg. Il venait de se rappeler d'une chose; en certaines occasions où Narcissa l'avait mené ici et que la vieille dame n'était pas là ; sa mère avait laissé son cadeau sur l'appui tête puis, tendant le bras, avait prit un objet- il n'avait jamais vu quoi- dissimulé dans les pierres, sur le coté de la fenêtre invisible depuis le perron. Naturellement il y avait un espoir infime, le frisson d'une possible découverte : et si un objet était resté caché là toutes ces années, un souvenir qu'il pourrait rapporter a sa mère ?

C'était ridicule mais la tentation était irrésistible.

Il monta sur le perron et se pencha ; l'emplacement n'était pas difficile à atteindre : Draco était plus grand que sa mère, et elle-même n'avait pas eu a faire de grands efforts.  
Ses doigts effleurèrent les pierres le long du coté gauche de la fenêtre, puis sondèrent les fissures et enfin le vide entre le cadre de bois et le mur.  
Il y avait quelque chose. Dans un petit recoin, à peu prés là ou Narcissa portait toujours sa main. Draco sentait un objet qui bougeait ; il le tira du bout des doigts, une fois, deux fois, et à la troisième il put enfin l'attraper et l'extraire complètement.  
C'était un simple morceau de papier plié, humide, taché et délavé par les intempéries, piqué, plissé et déformé par les hivers- combien ? Tous ceux qui s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Baba Figg ? Ou bien depuis que Narcissa avait cessé de venir ? Etait-ce un message destiné à sa mère ou à une autre personne qui aurait pris sa place ?

Il déplia le papier. Ce qui était écrit dessus était illisible à la faible lumière de la rue ; peut être n'était-ce d'ailleurs pas lisible du tout.  
Draco referma le message, le fourra dans sa poche et reprit la direction de son appartement au petit trot.  
Là sous le plafonnier de la cuisine, il rouvrit le mot et s'aperçut surprit qu'il n'avait aucun mal à le déchiffrer malgré les coulures et les cassures du papier. Il était très simple :

_Délivrez ce message _

Simple mais récursif au point d'en perdre toute sa signification. Comme le papier n'avait aucune autre indication, l'ordre de délivrer le message constituait apparemment le message lui-même. Mais à qui le délivrer ? Et puis était-il bien le messager prévu ? C'était peu vraisemblable.  
Peut être ce mot avait-il été attaché à un autre bout de papier qui aurait glissé plus loin dans la fissure ; ou bien encore peut être faisait-il parti d'un message plus long, récupéré depuis belle lurette tandis que cette note restait sur place, oubliée. Mais, alors qu'il formulait ces hypothèses, il les savait fausses : si un autre papier accompagnait celui-ci, porteur du message proprement dit et du nom du destinataire, quelle aurait été l'utilité de ce mot ?

Quand on prend une enveloppe, qu'on y annote un adresse et colle un timbre, il n'est pas nécessaire d'y joindre une note avec la mention « Délivrez cette lettre » ; ont la remet au facteur qui fait son travail.

Qui était le facteur ? Quel était le message ? Une seule certitude : celui ou celle qui devait faire office de messager, qui aurait pu comprendre le dessein de cette phrase, aurait du récupérer la note des années plus tôt. Aujourd'hui le sens en était perdu et il ne restait que ces quelques mots.

Néanmoins, Draco avait découvert le papier là ou Baba Figg plaçait ses objets destinés à Narcissa, qui souhaiterait sûrement l'examiner ; il le rangea donc dans une poche intérieure de son sac de voyage. Même s'il l'oubliait, il le retrouverait en défaisant ses bagages et il le remettrait à sa mère. Peut-être lui expliquerait-elle qui était Baba Figg et pourquoi elle lui apportait de petits cadeaux, peut-être éclaircirait-elle le sens du message. Mais, en réalité, il avait toutes ses chances que Narcissa joue une fois encore les mystérieuses, lui fasse un de ses sourires énigmatiques et lui réponde que, s'il n'avait pas déjà compris, alors il ne comprendrait jamais.

Ce genre de phrases que les femmes sortent tout le temps.  
Et cela exaspérait à tous les coups le jeune homme.

On aurait dit que toute conversation avec une femme était un test que les hommes rataient invariablement parce qu'il leur manquait la clé du code, si bien qu'il ne saisissait jamais tout a fait de quoi elles parlaient.

Si rien qu'une fois un homme parvenait à comprendre, à pénétrer le sens tout entier du sujet, alors l'union parfaite entre homme et femme deviendrait réalisable.  
Mais non, et ils continuaient à cohabiter, voir à s'aimer, sans jamais franchir l'abîme d'incompréhension qui les séparait.

Et je vais épouser Pansy ?  
Pourquoi pas ?  
Elle l'aimait.  
Il l'aimait, n'est ce pas ?  
A défaut de compréhension, c'était une raison qui en valait bien une autre ; de vivre ensemble, de faire des enfants, de les élever, puis de les mettre à la porte avant d'entamer le lent déclin qui menait à la mort de l'un et à la solitude de l'autre.

Etait-ce un tragédie ou une comédie ?  
Y avait-il une réelle différence ?

* * *

# (1) : kasher (de l'hébreu _kascher,_ « conforme, propre »), terme par lequel on qualifie les aliments propres à la consommation selon la loi juive. 

# (2) : Le saindoux est une substance blanche, brillante et soyeuse obtenue en faisant fondre la graisse de porc sans viande (panne et lard gras). Autrefois il était employé dans de nombreuses préparations culinaires, en lieu et place du beurre et de l'huile - produits rares et chers.

* * *

J'espére que ce chapitre vous aura plut... 

Merci pour les reviews de la derniére fois, et je m'excuse si je ne vous est pas répondut.


	5. la fosse partie II

**Majutsu**

**Disclamer **: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K.R et la trame à Orson Scott Card

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de Majutsu, je m'excuse de mon absence longue et non expliquée. Mais croyait moi j'avais de bonne raison et je vous prie de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Oh et je n'est plus de bêta donc l'orthographe et plutôt nulle. Si quelque veut bien devenir ma/mon bêta...

Ceci est un slash (en général), il y a donc sentiments entre deux personnes de même sexe.

* * *

_en italique; pensées_

_«entre»; paroles _

_**en gras; mots en russe**_

* * *

**_La fosse_**

* * *

**partie II:**

Le semestre venait de s'achever et Pansy était passée à la maison. Dés le début, la fiancée de son fils avait déplus à Narcissa Malefoy. Elle n'aimait plus passer de temps avec depuis le jour où elle s'était rendu compte que son enfant ne devait surtout pas l'épouser.  
Pourtant ce n'était pas la faute de cette jeune fille; c'était Dray qui était en cause : il lui arrivait une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, il était lié, il n'avait plus la liberté de se marie, mais la jeune fille était là , avec sa bague au doigt et le droit d'entrer chez les Malefoy comme bon lui semblait, pour faire des remarques désobligeantes sur la correspondance en pointillés de Draco.

«Ma mère me dit s'en cesse ''il ne se conduit pas en jeune amoureux'', et je doit lui répéter qu'il effectue des recherches, qu'il à du travail par dessus la tête, qu'il passe ses journée à lire et écrire, et qu'il n'a aucune envie de recommencer une fois que les bibliothèques sont fermées.»

Pansy parlait d'un ton presque amusé, elle avait tenu se genre de discours assez de fois pour ne plus paraître fâchée: l'absence de courrier de la part de Dray ne la touchait pas.

Lucius souriait en hochant la tête de façon mécanique; des années d'expériences avait appris a Narcissa qu'il supportait difficilement les conversations sur la pluie et le beau temps, et, qu'en elles étaient répétitives comme ici, il devait se tenir à quatre pour ne pas quitter la pièce pour, enfin, utiliser son temps à quelque chose d'utile. Mais, pour Dray, il serrait les dents.

«Quand même, il doit bien vous écrire, Lucius, à propos de ses recherches.», dit Pansy.

Lucius! Quel prénom pour un juif! Naturellement il en avait un juif, choisi au moment de sa conversion, mais il avait établi sa réputation mondiale sous le nom de Lucius et il n'avait nullement l'intention de tout abandonner.

«Non, pas souvent, répondit Lucius. Mais il aura amplement le temps de m'en parler qu'en je lirai les brouillons de son mémoire.»

Et il eut un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient du travail qu'il resterait à Dray en rentrant à la maison, Narcissa se déconnecta de la conversation et brancha ses pensées sur son fils, sur l'étrange impression qu'elle éprouvait à entendre la jeune femme, presque encore une enfant, l'évoquer en des termes si possessif, parler de son avenir comme si s'était le sien, à elle.

_Quand je le tenais dans mes bras et lui murmurait son vrai nom à l'oreille, celui que seul Merlin et moi pouvions entendre et comprendre, ce n'était pas pour le donner, à peine vingt-ans plus tard, à cette petite américaine, à cette fille bourgeoise, cette enfant de l'argent et des imitations des country-club. _

Dray avait de la majesté, ce mariage n'était qu'une banalité.

_Suis-je bête! _Se dit-elle soudain. _Le mariage c'est la banalité; le but du mariage c'est de générer la banalité, de créer un environnement sûr et prévisible pour les enfants, les fondations de la vie, la source et la paix intérieure. Que voudrais-je donc pour lui? Une agitée? Une fauteuse de troubles? Une reine?_

Elle faillit éclater de rire.

«J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle?», demanda Pansy avec une perplexité feinte.

«Pardon, répondit Narcissa. Mes pensée se sont égarées un instant, je songeai à autre chose. De quoi parlions nous?

-Je ne sais plus, mais ce à quoi vous pensiez avait l'air nettement plus drôle; racontez-nous!

-Oui, s'il te plaît», renchérit Lucius d'un ton dont l'ironie à peine dissimulée signifiait; Je t'en prie épargne moi d'avoir encore à lui faire la conversation !

_Cette gamine était-elle à ce point bête qu'elle ne sent rendit pas compte? Mais toi, Lucius, ne soit pas si persifleur avec elle; après tout cela était ton idée et nous allons devoir l'écouter parler pendant de longues années, s'il n'entre pas un grand vent de bon sens dans la tête de notre fils._

«J'ai parfois du mal à suivre l'anglais, dit Narcissa. Ça me demande beaucoup d'effort.

Je regrette parfois de ne pas mieux parler russe, fit Pansy.

Mais vous ne parlez pas russe, ou bien si? Intervint Lucius surpris.

Je sais dire **palajusta**.

**Polajusta**, la reprit Lucius. S'il vous plaît.»

Pansy éclata de rire. « Vous voyez ? Même ça, je ne sais pas le prononcer correctement. J'ai bien peur que nos enfant ne soient pas bilingues.»

Mais, à l'évocation des enfants, sont regard se fit lointain et ses yeux se portèrent au-delà du paysage du calme jardin Malefoy entrevu par la fenêtre.

Une alarme se déclencha au fond de Narcissa: il y avait un problème. Elle ne veut pas d'enfant.

C'est ainsi que Merlin ordonne toute chose; dans les vieux contes, quand un homme épouse une femme qui ne lui est pas destiné, leur union reste stérile; autrefois la femme ne pouvait pas concevoir ou porter un enfant. Évidemment, aujourd'hui, la femme peut choisir elle-même de sa propre stérilité, mais cela revient au même, non ?

_Dray ne doit pas épouser cette fille. Si seulement il voulait bien écouter sa mère..._

«Vu la façon dont les enfants parlent de nos jours, dit Lucius, vous aurez déjà de la chance s'ils connaissent une langue.»

Narcissa se pencha légèrement dans son fauteuil; aussitôt, l'attention de Pansy se porta sur elle.

Elle ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte mais elle savait qu'elle s'était trahie et que Narcissa l'avait remarqué.

La communication se passe, parfois, ainsi entre femmes; peu d'entre elles le comprennent réellement, mais toutes en dépendent. La fameuse «intuition féminine», n'était nullement de l'intuition, mais une capacité supérieur d'observation, l'enregistrement inconscient d'indices subtils.

Pansy savait que sa future belle-mère était opposée a son mariage et qu'elle venait, sans savoir comment, d'apporter de l'eau a son moulin. Elle le savait, mais l'ignorait en même temps; elle se sentait simplement nerveuse, mal à l'aise, et davantage encore lorsqu'elle s'adressait à la femme blonde.

Narcissa, elle, n'avait pas besoin d'analyser la situation : elle savait parce qu'elle s'y était formée; c'était une école au moins aussi rigoureuse que l'université, mais sans diplôme à la clé, sans titre à placer derrière son nom. Elle savait, tout simplement, et, à la différence de la majorité des femmes, elle savait précisément pourquoi et comment.

«Pansy, vous n'avez pas l'intention d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants.», dit-elle, et elle adoucit aussitôt ce préambule par une remarque plus générale. «Aujourd'hui, les jeunes Américaines n'en désirent pas autant qu'autrefois.

Vous n'en avez eu qu'un vous-même» répliqua la brune sans cesser de sourire mais sur la défensive, comme l'attestait la réponse.

Narcissa laissa poindre l'ancien douleur, qui demeurait jusque là au plus profond d'elle, des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

«Ce n'était pas le désir qui me manquait.», fit-elle.

Son sentiment était tout à fait sincère; le laisser paraître à se moment là était en revanche parfaitement prémédité- et ce fut efficace.

«Naturellement, vous vouliez remplir votre rôle traditionnelle d'épouse et de mère, reprit Pansy. C'est la religion du dénuement: vous vous sentez obligée de faire des fils qui hériterons et des filles qui donneront naissance à d'autre fils aux générations suivantes.

Ah bon? Ça s'arrête là ? Demanda Narcissa.

Bien entendu, il y a aussi l'impératif biologique de la reproduction, répondit Pansy.

Que de grands mots.» murmura Narcissa.

Lucius n'était pas complètement inattentif : il capta l'ironie de la voix de sa blonde épouse et tendit l'oreille pour suivre l'exposé de Pansy.

Celle-ci partie sur de grande théorie, mêlant ;Adam et Éve, notion des deux Bibles , et plus encore.

«Quelle érudition ! Observa Lucius.

Je n'y suis pour rien : mon cours de judaïsme féminin de ce semestre m'a ouvert les yeux.

Ah! fit Lucius.

La valeur d'une femme ne tient pas au fait qu'elle porte des enfants ni à sa docilité; elle tient à sa capacité à prendre des décisions audacieuse, comme celle d'Éve et le fruit défendu; Adam n'a fait qu'imite. C'était elle la rebelle, lui s'est contenté de suivre; or pourtant on parle de la «chute d'Adam».

C'est du moins le terme qu'emploient les chrétiens», dit Lucius, manifestement de plus en plus effaré.

«Vous devez me prendre pour une radicale, une apostate ou je ne sais quoi» fit Pansy.

_Non, songea Narcissa; je te prend seulement pour une femme dont la philosophie qu'elle s'est choisie ne lui permet pas de donner d'enfants à mon fils, auquel tu n'est pas destinée._

«Bien sûr que non, se récria Lucius.

Mais c'est ce que pense Narcissa.»

Et voilà, le gant avait été jeté.

«Le cours dont vous parlez était sûrement très intéressant, dit la blonde, mais vous savez le mal que j'ai a suivre les discussions en anglais.»

Un sourire, à peine teinté de moquerie, apparut sur les traits anguleux de Pansy.

«D'après Draco, vous comprenez parfaitement l'anglais sauf qu'en vous n'en avez pas envie.»

Tiens donc! Le petit était plus observateur qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

«C'est ce que dit Dray ? Demanda Narcissa d'un ton volontairement peu peiné. Ma foi il à peut être raison. Quand l'émotion me prend, j'ai davantage de difficultés à comprendre l'anglais.

J'ai donc bien dit quelque chose qui vous à bouleversée.

Ce qui me chagrine, c'est que mon fils manque de coeur au point de repousser le moment de retrouver sa fiancée. Quelle épreuve pour vous, ma pauvre enfant! Ne pas avoir votre amoureux prés de vous, voilà du vrai dénuement, **nu**?»

Dés lors, la conversations revient en terrains plus sûr et quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy annonça qu'elle devait passée voir ces parents.

«Comment? Vous êtes venue d'abord chez nous avant de rendre visite à votre propre mère? Fit Narcissa. C'est trop gentil!

Elle espérait un mot de notre fils, le non-épistolier», glissa Lucius.

Pansy éclata de rire, fit la bise à chacun et s'en fut.

«''**Nu?**'' fit alors Lucius. Tu te mets au yiddish, maintenant?

J'entends les femmes parler à la synagogue; je me mets au diapason», répondit Narcissa.

Cette Pansy !, soupira Lucius. À ton avis, elle croit vraiment à toutes ces bêtises ?

Elle y croit pour l'instant, dans tout les cas. Mais comme pour la plupart des féministes de classe, la théorie ne l'empêche pas de se marier.

Parce que tu est spécialiste de la question?

J'entends les femmes parler de leurs filles à la synagogue.

Tu sais ce que j'ai pensé ? Pendant qu'elle s'échauffait sur ses stupides relectures anti-historiques de la Bible , je me suis dit soudain; Son professeur doit être un parfait crétin!, et puis, de fils en aiguille, je me suis aperçu que son exaltation à répéter mots pour mots les fadaises apprises à la faculté, était exactement la même que manifestent certains de mes étudiants; et il m'est apparu que ce que nous, professeurs, appelons un étudiants brillants, n'est rien d'autre qu'un élève enthousiaste converti aux idées que nous lui enseignons.

Se connaître soi-même est un processus douloureux , déclara Narcissa. Quelles affres de découvrir que ses meilleures étudiants ne sont en fait que de vulgaire perroquets !

Ah oui, mais les étudiants qui se farcissent la tête de mes idées et les recrachent à la demande disent au moins des choses intelligentes, même si elles viennent de moi.

Surtout si elles viennent de toi.

C'est ma mission sur terre.» Il embrassa Narcissa « Remplir des têtes vides.»

Pendant le repas, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, et, se turent parfois, savourant le silence détendu, né d'une longue amitié, d'une existence partagée.

C'est seulement en se levant de table que Narcissa aborda la question qui lui tourmentait l'esprit.

«À ton avis, le fait que Dray n'écrit pas à Pansy pourrait-il signifier qu'il ne veut plus l'épouser?

Non, répondit Lucius. À mon avis, il n'y pense pas c'est tout; il est obnubilée par son travail.

Et toi quand tu travail, tu ne m'aime plus?

Ce n'est pas pareil. Nous sommes mariés et tu est ici.

Mais si tu te trouvais en Russie, comme Dray, tu ne m'écrirais pas toi non plus?»

L'homme blond réfléchit une seconde. «Je ne serai pas parti sans toi, dit-il finalement.

Que voilà des termes soigneusement pesés !

Je ne partirais pas sans toi; sans toi, je ne serai pas.»

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, avant de l'entraîner dans leur chambre.

HpDmHpDmHpDmHpDmHpDm

Comme promis, le cousin Black avait envoyé quelqu'un le chercher, c'était un vieux majordome grisonnant et à l'air sympathique, qui répondait au nom de Dobby. Il était assis au volant de la voiture du domaine Black. «Tout le monde se réjoui de votre retour Monsieur Malefoy, dit-il. Vous avez drôlement grandi !» Un petit rire lui échappa. «Normalement, un savant, porte des lunettes et des livres sous le bras.

Pour ce qui est de porter des livres, j'en est largement fais ma part, de plus je n'y peut rien si mes yeux sont encore bon.

Je vous asticotais Monsieur à cause de vos larges épaules. Qui aurait cru cela lorsque vous étiez petit?»

C'était le saut à la perche, le disque, le javelot et le poids, qui lui avait donné des épaules larges et bien formées; ses cuisses musclées et ses fesses fermes, il les devaient à la course à pieds, et les kilomètre d'endurance lui garantissait souplesse et minceur.

La nuit était tombé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Manoir Black.

En l'honneur de Draco, Molly, la gouvernante du Manoir, avait préparée, de quoi mangé en quantité extraordinaire – crêpes fourrées au fromage maison et nappées de crème aux truffes, rouleaux de choux à la viande...

Rassemblant son courage, le jeune homme mangea à s'en éclater la panse ; il n'avait pas le choix si il voulait éviter de vexer ses hôtes dés le premier soir.

«Je ne mange jamais autant à la maison, expliqua-t-il. Ne me préparer plus de tel repas ou je vais mourir d'indigestion.

Ça n'a que la peau sur les os et ça se plaint de trop manger!» s'exclama la femme rousse, et elle voulut lui tâter le bras en s'attendant manifestement à le trouver aussi maigre que quand il était enfant, mais elle dût se servir de ses deux mains pour entourer son biceps.

Sirius se mit à rire, d'un rire bien particulier qui aurait pu s'apparenter à celui d'un chien. « Eh il n'est pas si maigre que ça!» fit-il.

Il lui avait préparer la même chambre que lorsqu'il était petit, c'était une grande chambre dans les tons bleu-vert. Une immense fenêtre prenant la plus grande partie du mur, faisant face au lit baldaquin, offrait une magnifique vue sur le jardin du manoir et la **rodina**.

Mais, ce soir là, il dormit mal: il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil dans un lit trop grand et dans se Manoir qui lui semblait inconnu, et c'était peut-être là le problème; il avait vécu autrefois dans une époque de tension. Bref, quelle qu'en fût la raison il ne cessait de se réveiller.

Pour finir, à l'heure où l'aube pointait, il fus pris d'une envie de voir le soleil commencé sa course. Il ne pouvait rester dans son lit; les paupières lourdes, courbatu de s'être tourné et retourné tout au long de la nuit, il enfila quelques vêtement en grimaçant: dans ces collines, le printemps n'était guère en avance et il allait faire frisquet dans les jardins du domaine.

Cependant, l'envie fut plus forte. Une fois dehors, les bras serrés sur la poitrine pour se tenir chaud, il scruta les environs à travers la brume de sa propre haleine, dans la vague lumière du point du jour, il vit les arbres peut à peu être éclairés, les premiers rayons solaire caressant leurs feuilles. Il entreprit de faire le tour du jardin, appréciant la vue du jardin au réveil. Au bout de son circuit, il pensa à rentrer à l'intérieur, légèrement tremblant.

D'après les bruits que faisait Molly dans la cuisine, le petit déjeuner menaçait d'être aussi copieux que le dîner de la veille.

Draco ne pouvait pas continuer à s'empiffrer ainsi; aussi, avant son footing matinal, fit-il une halte pour embrasser la gouvernante et lui déclarer: «J'ai pris la décision de rester ici seulement le temps d'avaler deux fois mon poids en nourriture ; vu les quantités que tu cuisine, je devrai partir d'ici demain après-midi.»

Elle éclata de rire comme si cela était une plaisanterie.

«Molly, je vous en supplie!», il fit signe de tomber à genoux. «Je suis un sportif, je fais de la course à pied, je ne peux pas manger autant!

Mange ce qui te convient, répondit-elle. Personne ne t'oblige à trop te nourrir.

Mais j'ai peur de te voir froncer les sourcils si je prend de trop petites parts ; j'ai peur de vexer la meilleure cuisinière de toute l'Ukraine.

Qu'elle se vexe si ça lui change, rétorqua-t-elle. Moi, tu ne me vexeras pas, parce que je ne tire pas de fierté de ma cuisine ; je sais quelle est simple et que tu dois bien mieux manger en Amérique.»

Draco éclata de rire et l'embrassa, mais il se savait coincé : s'il ne voulait pas entendre de nouveau Molly dire que la cuisine américaine était bien supérieur à la misérable chère ukrainienne qu'elle préparait si bien, il devait se servir copieusement de tout. Il avait donc intérêt à commencer dés aujourd'hui par un solide jogging.

Il gagna la route au petit trot en s'étirant pour éliminer la raideur de ses articulations et le froid du matin, puis prit un rythme à longues foulées qu'il savait capable de tenir la moitié de la journée, voire davantage.

S'il voulait survivre aux repas de Molly, il lui faudrait une bonne course par jour, peut être même deux.

Les routes était en meilleur état, mais guère car les dernières années n'avaient pas été faciles pour l'union soviétiques et l'argent manquait pour les dépenses d'équipement et l'entretien des infrastructures.

Soudain, il prit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait: au nord en coupant à travers les bois, puis en virant légèrement au nord-ouest,il arriverait au milieu de haut arbres massifs aux frondaisons si denses que rien ne poussait à leurs pied ; là, il verrait une clairière, en son milieu un fosse remplie de feuilles sous lesquelles une créature rodait.

La peur qu'il éprouvait lui restait incompréhensible mais elle existait bel et bien. Il s'attendait à demi à voir une bête énorme, gardienne de la fosse, jaillir des feuilles et lui arracher la tête d'un coup de patte, comme pour le punir de son intrusion des années plus tôt.

_C'est irrationnel, se dit-il, c'est pure sottise. Il ne c'est jamais rien produit, tout n'était qu'un cauchemar né de mes peurs et de ma colère de l'époque; il n'y a pas de fosse, pas même de clairière et surtout pas de créature en train de se mouvoir sous les feuilles._

Draco éclata de rire en secouant la tête, mais sa voix lui parut trop sonore et forcée dans l'éclatante lumière du soleil. Siffler dans le noir, n'était-ce pas là l'expression?

Il continua de courir sur la route pendant deux ou trois kilomètres en essayant de se persuader qu'il ne pensait plus à son cauchemar d'enfant, qu'il ne revoyait pas le visage à demi dissimulé d'une femme étendue sur un piédestal, au milieu de menace inconnues.

Étant donné que Draco tendait à penser que la trame des contes de fées convergeait parce qu'ils répondaient à des désirs psychologiques innés, il ne pouvait que se demander quel mythe personnel il s'était bâti par ce rêve.

Quel désirs l'avaient mû, enfant, pour inventer un tel décor, une femme si belle, un péril si ineffable et onirique?

Était-il le héros arraché à son foyer et qui avait désormais besoin d'un but à sa quête? Ou bien quelque monstre caché dans l'abysse de feuilles l'attendait-il pour livrer combat? Et l'ensemble était-il conçu pour donner un sens à la décision absurde de ses parents de le dépouiller, non seulement de son foyer,mais aussi de son nom, de son identité, de sa langue natale et de ses amis? À moins que ce ne fût un moyen de concrétiser la peur indicible que suscitait en lui tout ces changements. Dans ce cas, le rêve avait rempli son rôle ; il avait pu entreposer toutes ses craintes sous l'amoncellement de feuilles au coeur de la forêt et les laisser derrière lui en quittant la Russie. Enfin, il était en sécurité, avec le monstre bloqué sous le lit de feuilles, au loin.

Or, à présent qu'il était adulte, heureux et bien adapté, le besoin de cette histoire n'aurait plus dû se faire sentir; pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser à la femme, à la fosse, au gardien qui soulevait les feuilles sur son passage. Il y avait donc autre chose, un désir toujours inassouvi. Mais oui! Ce n'était pas seulement le monstre qui l'obsédait: c'était la femme allongée sur l'îlot central.

Il s'était trouvé l'âge idéal pour créer son mythe personnel : les hormones de la puberté commençaient à circuler dans son organisme mais aucune modifications physique ne s'était encore produite en lui, si bien qu'il était la proie de toute sorte de désir tout en ignorant quel en était l'objet.

Une chaste princesse prisonnière d'une île en pleine forêt !

Des feuilles mortes au lieu d'eau dans la douve, la princesse sur un piédestal, recouverte de débris végétaux qui s'écartent sous les pas dès que l'on tente de franchir la prairie-fosse pour se porter à son secours!

Aujourd'hui adulte, il pouvait rire de ses propres fantasmes, faire semblant de s'amuser de sa personnalité d'enfant-mais s'abuser lui-même n'était pas son fort, de façon volontaire en tout cas : il avait toujours peur, peut-être même plus que jamais.

Au retour de son jogging, il dut repasser à l'endroit fatidique et, malgré sa fatigue, il piqua un sprint.

Pourvu qu'aucune créature ne jaillisse des arbres, ou alors qu'elle me trouve déjà loin, en train de filer comme le vent!

Très bientôt, il fut rentré, en nage et affamé, pour se joindre à Sirius à la table du petit déjeuner-mais celui-ci ne s'y trouvait pas.

«Il est toujours dans le jardin? Demanda Draco.

Oh non: il avait des affaires à traiter en ville , répondit Molly. Il compte déjeuner là-bas avec un de ces amis.»

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à la table où trônaient des miches de pain, un saladier d'endives aux noix, des sandwiches,des petit pois, du fromage et de la saucisse en profusion.

«C'est pour nous deux ce petit déjeuner?»

Elle éclata de

rire. «Oh non! Je ne prend plus de petit déjeuner! Je me contente de thé et d'une tartine.

C'est pour moi tout ça!

Seulement ce qui te plaît. Je sais que tu mange bien mieux chez toi, de bons hamburger, des milkshakes, mais...

Ne me parle pas de cette répugnante cuisine américaine quand un tel festin m'attend!»

Et, avec un appétit feint, il se mit à table et entreprit de dévorer.

Oui c'était maintenant certain : il fallait que Sirius l'emmène en ville dés demain. Il prétexterait de quelconques recherches à faire; un autre repas comme celui-ci lui serait fatal.

Après manger, Draco voulut prêter main au tâches ménagères mais Molly lui opposa un refus obstiné: il n'était pas question qu'un noble fasse le travail d'une gouvernante: c'était contre nature.

Et c'est ainsi que Draco se retrouva à aider Arthur, l'époux de cette chére Molly, dans la taille des rosiers, ainsi que tout autres sortes d'arbustes de l'immense jardin Black.

Il se retrouva, sa tâche achevée, dégoulinant de sueur et ne supportant plus de se sentir crasseux et couvert de démangeaison.

Pourtant, à la porte de service du Manoir, Molly lui refusa l'entrée.

«Tu veut me mettre de la terre de partout? Fit-elle en le toisant. Déshabille-toi et vas déposer tes vêtements à la buanderie. Je vais te faire couler un bain. Déjà tout petit tu revenais crotté de la tête au pieds!». Mais tout cela dit sur un ton si enjoué que Draco ne put que sourire et se plier au ordres.

Ainsi que l'on lui avait prédit, le travail effectué avait consumé le petit déjeuner ; Draco n'avait pas un appétit féroce pour le dîner, mais au moins le repas du matin ne lui gonflait plus le ventre. Et lorsqu'il se surprit à s'assoupir pendant le repas, il comprit qu'il avait gagné le droit de refuser de manger sans vexer personne.

«Mon pauvre petit,dit Molly. Va te coucher avant de piquer du nez dans ton assiette.»

Comme la veille, il se réveilla à l'aube, encore plus courbaturé que la veille. Le maniement de la tenaille lui avait laissé le dos douloureux et les mains à vif malgré les gants qu'il avait portés.

Sa première envie fut de retourner dans son lit pour se rendormir, mais cela ne l'aurait mené nulle part, il le savait; il devait se lever et faire de l'exercice pour faire passer ses courbatures.

Il envisagea de changer de direction, de se tourner vers le village proche du Manoir, au lieu de faire son footing dans la forêt ; mais au village il serait obligé de discuter avec les uns et les autres-ce n'était pas Kiev ou l'on ne prêtait pas attention aux inconnus.

Or, à cette heure de la journée, il préférait la solitude.

Et puis allait-il permettre à ses délires personnel de l'empêcher de profiter du plus beau paysage de la région?

À petites foulées, il se rendit donc à l'embranchement où le sentier s'enfonçait dans les bois et passa devant sans y jeter un coup d'oeil; au retour, il ne pressa pas non plus le pas. Le site avait perdu sont emprise sur lui.

Du moins le croyait-il: cette nuit-là, malgré une journée enrichissante en ville, il ne cessa de se réveiller et de retomber dans un rêve, toujours le même, celui qu'il avait toujours fait.

Et, quand enfin le matin arriva, il savait ce qu'il n'avait jamais compris jusque-là.

Lorsque sa mère, à la suite d'un rêve qu'elle avait fait, lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas épouser Pansy, il n'avait vu que fadaise de sa part. Mais maintenant, il se posait des questions; sa mère le connaissait mieux que quiconque; peut-être était elle au courant d'un fait impossible à exprimer, qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Peut-être sentait-elle ce qui rendait ce lieu imaginaire très important pour Draco.

Peut-être devait-il surmonter sa peur avant d'épouser Pansy?

Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait inventé un désir impulsif de revoir le Manoir du cousin Sirius: parce qu'il ne pouvait pas devenir l'époux de Pansy tant que le monstre rôdait dans la fosse autour de l'inaccessible endormie.

Mais si tout le problème était psychologique comment allait-il le résoudre?

Avant tout, il fallait peut-être se rendre sur place pour se convaincre que tout était une invention.

Certes, il est possible que la clairière existe, mais elle ne serait pas parfaitement circulaire, une femme ne serait pas étendue en son milieu et les feuilles joncheraient sur le sol parfaitement normal au lieu de combler une fosse.

Peut-être lui fallait-il constater l'irréalité de ses souvenirs avant d'entamer la guérison de cet accroc à sa psyché.

Aussi, ce matin-là, dirigea-t-il sa course vers le sentier de la forêt, et, sans hésiter, il pénétra hardiment sous les arbres.

Le chemin était difficile à distinguer et le souvenir que Draco gardait du trajet fort vague.

Si la clairière n'existait pas comment saurait-il qu'il avait découvert l'endroit où elle ne se trouvait pas afin de démontrer à son inconscient que le monstre n'avait aucune réalité, la prisonnière non plus, et qu'elle n'avait par conséquence nullement besoin de son secours?

Mais ses inquiétudes étaient vaines. Au bout d'une longue course, le sous-bois s'éclaircit. Le blondinet comprit qu'il s'approchait du but.

La vaste forêt aux fûts massifs, l'absence de taillis, tout cela était bien réel, de sorte qu'il avait l'impression de courir dans un Parthénon sans fin dont les immenses colonnes se perdaient dans une voûte vert pâle d'une immensité inimaginable.

Il approchait...

Et puis il arriva.

La clairière, parfaitement circulaire, couverte de feuilles, exactement telle qu'il la voyait depuis des années dans ses rêves et ses souvenirs.

Elle était réelle.

Naturellement la clairière était réelle, mais nulle femme n'apparaissait au milieu, rien qu'un petit monticule. Nulle fosse non plus, car quand il avança les feuilles ne s'écartèrent pas en tourbillonnant pour laisser voir...

Les feuilles s'écartèrent en tourbillonnant.

Il se tenait aux bords d'une profonde fosse. Exactement tel qu'il se le rappelait. Elle n'avait rien d'imaginaire.

Et, à l'extrémité diamétralement opposée, quelque chose se mit à se déplacer en agitant les feuilles, comme une taupe qui creuse sous une pelouse, mais beaucoup plus vite, et dans sa direction.

La première fois, ce mouvement l'avait précipité dans une fuite éperdue ; mais il était aujourd'hui plus âgé, plus sur de ses capacités.

Si, enfant, il avait échappé à la créature, il était sûrement en mesure d'en faire autant adulte. Et puis peut-être n'était-il pas nécessaire de se sauver : la bête était peut-être prisonnière de la fosse, incapable d'en sortir.

Il l'attendit de pied ferme.

* * *

Voilà voilà...alors quand pensez-vous dois-je continuer les aventures de notre petit Draco?

Prochain chapitre: Le Baiser

Je vais essayée de me dépécher pour me faire pardonner...


	6. Le baiser partie I

Majutsu

* * *

**Disclamer **: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K.R et la trame à Orson Scott Card

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de Majutsu, je m'excuse de mon absence longue et non expliquée. Mais croyait moi j'avais de bonne raison et je vous prie de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Je remercie Yllis, qui grâce à son review m'a donnée envie de continuer cette histoire.

Je tient à m'excuser encore de cette absence. Le chapitre qui suis ne me satisfait pas totalement et le prochain bien plus interessant devrait arriver sur fanfic d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Ceci est un slash (en général), il y a donc sentiments entre deux personnes de même sexe.

Read & Enjoy

* * *

_en italique; pensées_

_«entre»; paroles_

_**en gras; mots en russe**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**chapitre 4 : Le baiser partie I**

La créature parvint au bord de la fosse et s'arrêta, enfin le mouvement des feuilles indiqua qu'elle reculait lentement. L'espace d'un instant, le soulagement envahit Draco : il avait imaginé la voir bondir pour l'attaquer; mais, tel un bon chien de garde, elle se plaçait en retrait en attendant qu'il fasse un mouvement.

Soudain, il y eut un violent bruissement de feuilles comme si, la chose qui habitait la fosse, s'activait furieusement au fond, puis le silence revint.

_Bon et maintenant ? _Se demanda le blond.

Et il fit quelques pas le long du trou.

Les feuilles s'envolèrent et il en jaillit quelque chose qui manqua de peu la tête blonde du jeune homme. Par réflexe, il se recula et tomba à la renverse alors que retentissait un «_ tchac !_ » sonore. Il se retourna et vit une pierre de la taille d'un poids de neuf livres incrustée dans le tronc encore tremblant d'un vieil arbre. Mais qui avait-il donc dans cette fosse ? Un obusier ?

Les feuilles s'agitèrent de nouveau. Draco se jeta aussitôt à plat ventre et roula sur le flanc. Une autre pierre sortie en sifflant de la fosse. Le jeune homme se précipita derrière un arbre et observa la zone d'où venaient les projectiles.

Voilà pourquoi la créature s'était écartée du bord : pour avoir un meilleur angle de tir. Apparemment, elle voyait à travers les feuilles.

La première impulsion de Draco fut de retourner ventre à terre chez oncle Sirius. Qu'avait-il à faire ici?

Il lui vint ensuite à l'esprit que Sirius possédait sans doute une arme à feu; le blond n'avait jamais pratiqué le tir, mais cela ne devait pas être très compliqué.  
Pour finir, il se rendit compte que c'était irréalisable ; il n'avait nulle envie d'expliquer la présence de cette clairière à Sirius,ni à quiconque d'ailleurs : c'était sa propre folie qui lui donnait sa réalité.  
Et pourtant non, ce n'était pas de la folie : la clairière existait bel et bien. Il y avait pénétré dans son enfance et s'en était enfui, mais il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier. Il en avait été obsédé, et à présent qu'il était adulte il devait jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout – lui et personne d'autre que lui. Si cette découverte avait été destinée à l'oncle Sirius, il l'aurait faite depuis longtemps. Il y avait une personne sur un piédestal au centre de la fosse, cela ne faisait pas de doute, et c'est pour la secourir qu'il été aujourd'hui ici.

Il avait été guidé, mais pourquoi, pour mourir ? Pour se faire détruire le crâne à coups de pierres ?

Il courut se cacher derrière un autre arbre. La chose de la fosse se déplaça de façon à se retrouver entre lui et l'inconnue. Il répéta la manœuvre, et cette fois ne s'arrêta qu'un instant avant d'atteindre l'arbre suivant : la créature le suivit. Draco quitta l'abri du bois et se mit à courir au trot le long du trou, en surveillant le sol devant lui où chacune de ses foulées soulevait des feuilles : il serait idiot de tomber dans la fosse et se retrouver ainsi à la merci de la créature. L'être semblait posséder une force importante ou posséder une arme de jet, dans les deux cas le jeune homme n'avait nulle envie de ce mesurer à lui.

Il poursuivit donc sa course jusqu'à ce qu'il eût effectué un tour complet de la fosse, puis il se mit à l'abri d'un arbre afin de voir la réaction de son adversaire.

Celui-ci l'avait suivi à une telle vitesse que les feuilles soulevées à son passage et saisies par la brise retombaient hors de la fosse; leur niveau avait d'ailleurs baissé de prés de trente centimètres dans le trou, et sont contour était maintenant visible.

Draco se demanda quelle quantité il pourrait ainsi ôter et, sans attendre que la chose l'ai rattrapé, il remit à courir – mais à un vrai pas de course cette fois. Il ne lui était plus nécessaire de surveiller le terrain devant ses pieds, puisque le circuit qu'il suivait était presque entièrement débarrasser des feuilles qui le tapissait plus tôt et que le pourtour de la fosse était bien délimité.

Parvenu au bout de son second tour, il ne s'arrêta pas et continua de courir car le niveau des feuilles avait encore baissé : son idée se réalisait, et la créature n'allait pas tarder à lui apparaître. Quand il la verrait aussi bien qu'elle le voyait, il aurait peut être une illumination et un plan pour dénouer cette situation, il poursuivit donc sa course en accélérant encore le pas. Les circuits se succédaient ; le chemin à parcourir n'était pas très long, et Draco commençait à trouver son rythme quand il s'aperçut qu'à force de distancer la chose il était en train de la rattraper par -derrière. En courant un peu plus vite il parviendrait à l'apercevoir, d'autant plus que le niveaux des feuilles était maintenant de deux mètres en dessous du rebord. Elle devait avoir une taille suffisante pour être visible, sans quoi elle n'aurait pas pu projeter ses pierres avec une trajectoire aussi rasante.

En donnant un coup de collier, il entrevit, puis vit une vaste masse couverte d'écaille d'un vert profond, suivi d'un coup long et sans fin et une queue sortant de la fosse qui battait furieusement l'air, puis la créature baissa se qui devait lui servir de tête et disparut sous le tas de feuilles. C'était un reptile- et plus précisément un énorme serpent ! Le corps étendu, la tête seule sortant des feuilles, il semblait être capable de faire le tour de la fosse avec son corps. Pas question de l'emporter dans une lutte de corps à corps avec un animal pareil ; même si Draco s'était pris pour un guerrier, il n'avait rien d'un Clark Kent russe.

Il cessa de courir tandis que la tête du gigantesque serpent disparaissait derrière le piédestal. La majeure partie des feuilles avaient été évacuées et Draco constata qu'une personne se trouvait bel et bien étendu sur un lit bas en bois, les mains croisées sur la taille, les yeux clos.

De si loin, à la lumière qui tombait dans la clairière, elle paraissait éthérée, sereine, l'image même de la beauté. Combien de contes avait-il lus qui relatait ce moment ? Pourtant la description qu'ils en donnaient lui semblait à ce moment bâclée : le héros aperçoit la jeune femme et de cet instant sa vie toute entière est bouleversée; ce qu'elle désire, il l'obtient, il surmonte tout les obstacles qui se dressent devant eux- mais jamais on n'explique pourquoi il agit ainsi.

A présent, Draco le savait – il le savait d'ailleurs depuis qu'il avait dix ans, depuis qu'il avait aperçu cet délicate silhouette sans jamais pouvoir l'oublier et sans pouvoir s'empêcher de vouloir la rechercher. Il se croyait obsédé par la créature de la fosse et la peur qu'elle lui inspirait, mais, maintenant qu'il revoyait le visage de cet personne endormie, qu'il reconnaissait se profil fin et androgyne, qu'il sentait le coup au cœur que cette vision lui provoquait, il savait pourquoi cette clairière hantait ses rêves, pourquoi il n'avait jamais pu en oublier le souvenir. Ce n'était pas à cause du serpent ni de l'étrangeté du lieu : c'était à cause d'elle ou de lui, peut importait son sexe. A cause de ca seule présence, uniquement cela.

Le serpent s'était apparemment rendu compte que le jeune homme avait un tour d'avance car il émergea de derrière le piédestal et se dressa avec un sifflement qui laissa voir ses crocs acérés.

_Une mâchoire redoutable_ songea le blond.

La dentition du reptile n'était cependant pas son souci principal pour l'instant car le serpent laissa sa queue retombée sur le sol avant de la relevée, une grosse pierre enroulée dans celle-ci. Il se recula dangereusement. Ce n'était pas un serpent ordinaire, voilà qui était certain, et Draco trouva préférable de s'éloigner d'urgence.

La pierre devait déjà fendre l'air le temps que Draco retourne dans le bois, et le reptile devait avoir un bon coup d'œil, car, alors que le jeune homme démarrait, le projectile le frappa en haut du dos, sous l'épaule gauche ; le jeune homme fit une pirouette et s'écroula au bord de la fosse, un bras dans le vide.

Le souffle coupé, il perdit connaissance une seconde. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte de ce qu'était ce fort bruissement qu'il entendait.

_Ah oui ! Un ours qui courait dans les feuilles..._

_Dans ma direction !_

Draco ouvrit les yeux : la créature se trouvait à moins de deux mètres de lui, sa gueule déjà lancée, les crocs prêts à lui accrocher le bras et à l'entraîner au fond du trou. Il roula sur le côté à l'instant ou la tête du reptile s'abattait ; il sentit le coup de vent, perçut la trépidation du sol sous l'impact, ainsi que le sifflement strident qui le succédèrent. Il continua à rouler malgré la douleur, puis se remit debout tant bien que mal. Son bras gauche pendait, inerte. Fracturé ? Non, mais insensible. Tout en s'enfuyant entre les arbres, il se demanda ce que cela pronostiquait. Une déchirure des nerfs ? Une lésion de l'épine dorsale ? Un traumatisme temporel qui finirait par disparaître ? Son bras gauche inutilisable...l'idée à elle seule le faisait frissonner de peur. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de jouer avec un reptile pareil ? Si on pouvait réellement parler de reptile dans le cas de ce serpent de couleur étrange, gigantesque et qui aurait survécu au moins quinze ans sous un amas de feuille pour protéger une personne étendue, intacte, sur un piédestal; mais d'ailleurs il ne s'agissait probablement pas de quinze ans; mais probablement des siècles !

Malgré tous les contes qu'il avait lus et étudiés, il y avait une éventualité qu'il n'avait pas envisagée; qu'ils soient vrais, ou du moins possèdent une part de vérité, que le monde admette pour de bon l'existence de serpent magique douer d'intelligence capable de lancer des pierres, de jeunes personnes ensorcelée qui pouvaient demeurer éternellement dans le coma en attente de....

Quoi exactement ? Un chevalier ? Voilà ce qui fallait à son inconnue : un chevalier en armure, de préférence muni d'une très grande lance propre à embrocher un serpent gigantesque à distance. Dans tous les contes, le héros avait une épée magique, un sac magique dont il tirait tout les objet dont il avait besoin, ou un assistant capable d'accomplir l'impossible pour lui; Draco, lui, n'avait rien de tout cela, il ne disposait que l'intelligence limitée d'un étudiant, et la force et l'agilité d'un décathlonien qui n'avait plus pratiqué depuis trois ans. En d'autres termes rien de rien , et il allait avoir besoin d'un miracle.

« Draco le manchot et le serpent magique » : cela ne ressemblait pas à un bon conte de fées, surtout si on lisait le passage ou Draco se carapatait en tenant son bras inutile et pleurnichant sur l'injustice d'un sort qui l'opposait seul fasse à un reptile magique.

Il s'arrêta contre un arbre et de là observa la fosse. Les feuilles retombaient lentement comme des flocons de neige, et il sut qu'aucune n'avait été perdue : elles allaient toutes reprendre leur place dans le trou et le combler à nouveau, et la clairière retrouverait son aspect initial, recouvrant de nouveau son inconnu.

Qu'est-il/elle pour moi? Je ne la connais pas. Cette personne à manifestement des ennemis plus puissants que moi : pour quelle raison prendrait-je fait et cause pour elle ? Pourquoi moi ?

Pourtant, alors même qu'il se souhaitait délivré de cette impossible mission, il imagina alors quelqu'un d'autre pénétrant dans la clairière, parvenant au piédestal, se penchant vers sa douce inconnue et l'éveillant d'un baiser.

C'était insupportable.

_C'est moi qui suis là . C'est moi qui doit m'en occuper, moi et personne d'autre ! _

Et, néanmoins, la partie rationnelle de son esprit criait : Voilà ce qui à causé la mort de tant de chevaliers ! C'est une personne comme celle-là qui à provoqué la chue de Troie !

Il agita les doigts de sa main gauche.

Bon : l'insensibilité était donc temporaire. Quant à la douleur de son dos, elle disparaîtrait sans doute aussi, bien que ce n'était pas le message qu'elle lui transmettait pour l'instant.

L'inconnu attendait toujours. Les feuilles retombaient. Le serpent pensait avoir gagné, d'une seule pierre dans le dos d'un soi-disant héros qui avait prit ses jambes à son cou.

Et, s'il reprenait sa course autour de la fosse, mais plus lentement, de manière à rester derrière le reptile ? Pourrait-il parvenir à essouffler la créature magique ?

Naturellement, il était possible qu'une tel chose puisse ignorer la fatigue. Mais un serpent de cette taille, avait-il réellement besoin de magie ? C'était avec ses crocs et non un quelconque sort qu'elle avait essayé de mettre son bras en charpie. Certes, ce serpent était intelligent pour un simple reptile: avoir l'idée d'utiliser des pierres comme projectiles, çà, c'était un comportement que le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu aux « animaux du monde »; mais il ne lui avait pas jeté de sort. D'ailleurs, comment représenterait-on les serpents en conte ? La plupart étaient vicieux et malin certains bavards ; mais les sortilèges étaient réservés aux diables, démon, sorcières et sorciers comme Voldemort, aux grands magicien et dieux comme Dumbledore- bien que le vieux Dumby eût tendance à se contenter de donner des conseils. Les serpents, eux, mêmes magiques, restaient de « simples » reptiles.

Draco repartit au petit trot vers la fosse. Comme le rythme saccadé de sa course lui faisait mal au dos, il passa à une foulée plus allongée, plus rapide et moins heurtée, et parvint rapidement au bord du trou. Aussitôt, il entendit un bruissement et vit les feuilles s'agiter à l'autre extrémités du trou, d'où le serpent avait apparemment aperçu sa présence. Le jeune homme attendit de l'apercevoir, puis se remit à courir le long du fossé, en veillant cette fois à ce que la créature le vît constamment tout en restant derrière lui.

Les circuits s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce que toute feuille eût disparu du fond de la fosse, chassée par le vent de la course ; là, Draco vit que la base du piédestal – la paroi intérieure du trou – était faite de pierre lisse qui s'incurvait vers l'intérieur en montant puis s'évasait à nouveau vers le sommet, tel un trognon de pomme. Impossible d'escalader cette surface.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi se donner tant de mal à faire ramper ce serpent si l'inconnu restait inaccessible ? Chaque épreuve en cachait une autre, et il n'en réussirait sans doute aucune.

Le reptile ne manifestait aucun signe de fatigue tandis que le dos et le bras du jeune blond se faisait de plus en plus douloureux. Tant pis : il devait terminer le travail dés aujourd'hui ou il serait obligé de tout recommencer un autre jour. En tout cas, il n'était plus question qu'il disparaisse à nouveau une dizaine d'année : ce n'était plus un enfant, c'était un homme et, à son âge, on tâche de finir ce que l'on a commencé.

Jusque-là je fais ce que je peux ; pas plus mais pas moins non plus.

Le soleil atteignait son zénith et la journée était chaude. Sans s'arrêter, Draco ôta son chandail et le jeta vers le bois ; un peu plus tard il déboutonnait sa chemise. Il regrettait d'être si mal chaussé – il portait une vieille paire fatiguée de basket de cours, pas à la hauteur du marathon qu'il livrait contre le serpent.

Un pied devant l'autre, comme lors d'un marathon, mais sans couvrir le moindre terrain. A forcer de voir passer les troncs, il finirait par en connaître les moindres caractéristiques, puis par cesser d'y faire attention, et ils ne devinrent plus qu'un seul arbre qui tournait en ronde infinie autour de lui.

En milieu d'après-midi, le reptile commença à se lasser. Son rampement gracieux et fluide, se fit plus lourd et pataud et il ne cessait de pousser des sifflement rageurs; il tenait également la tête plus bas. Sa course n'avait en rien perdu de son caractère implacable, mais on sentait un certain manque d'énergie. Ve n'était donc pas un serpent omnipotent, et Draco sourit : jusque-là tout allait bien – sauf qu'il n'avait toujours aucun plan.

À chaque tour, il était passé devant l'arbre qu'avait percuté la première pierre du serpent, et il avait cessé depuis belle lurette de remarquer la forme arrondie de la pierre. Mais il se la rappela soudain et ralentit pour l'observer mieux : guère enfoncée, elle serait facile à retirer.

Au tour suivant, Draco accéléra brusquement, dévia du bord de la fosse et courut droit vers l'arbre. Prenant appuie sur la base du tronc, il se laissa porter par son élan jusqu'au bloc de rocher. La pierre se détacha beaucoup plus facilement que prévu et elle le heurta au menton. Un peu de sang tomba sur ces doigt, mais il ne sans formalisa pas; la blessure devait être superficielle. Il ramassa le bloc et regagna le bord de la fosse.

Comme prévu, le serpent l'avait rattrapé et entortillait déjà sa queue devant un bloc de pierre. Inutile d'attendre : Draco souleva le bloc dans la main droite, dans son meilleur style de lancer de poids. Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait pas là d'une compétition habituelle. Dans une compétition, le but est simplement de lancer le poids le plus loin possible, pas de toucher une cible et surtout pas si celle-ci est mouvante.

Tant pis : il fallait essayer et voir ce qui se passait: s'il manquait son coup, le serpent lui avait envoyé d'autres pierres , il lui suffirait de les récupérer, mais adieux l'effet de surprise !

Il se retourna, pivota sur lui-même et projeta la pierre.

Elle partit au-dessus de la fosse et Draco s'aperçut aussitôt que son lancer avait été trop puissant : le projectile allait frapper la paroi derrière la créature.

Mais à cet instant le reptile se redressa. Le mouvement fut si rapide que sa tête alla se placer directement sur la trajectoire de la pierre, qui vint le frapper dans l'œil gauche : la créature fut rejeté en arrière et son crâne heurta violemment le piédestal.

Avec un sifflement, le serpent tomba brutalement sur le sol, le sang ruisselant de son orbite gauche maintenant vide. L'œil lui-même était répandu sur les écailles de sa joue.

Qu'ai-je fait ?songea Draco, le cœur aussitôt plein de pitié pour le reptile blessé.

Hé mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?se dit-il l'instant d'après, en se rappelant ses propres blessures, et les pierres qui visaient sa tête.

N'empêche, c'est moi l'intrus ici, se dit-il en réponse à son sens de la justice qui insistait pour se faire entendre.

Oui, mais c'est cette chose qui maintient cette personne prisonnière, rétorqua-t-il.

L'inconnu ! De combien de temps disposait-il avant que la créature ne se réveille, plus enragée que jamais ? De combien de temps disposait-il pour trouver comment atteindre le piédestal ?

S'il était incapable d'escalader le pilier de pierre lisse, il ne servait à rien de descendre dans la fosse, au risque de ce retrouver coincé et dépecer par le serpent furieux. S'il avait un moyen de les abattre, nombre des arbres qui entouraient la clairière étaient d'assez haute taille pour franchir la distance nécessaire. L'ennuie était que les branches de ces arbres risquaient de blesser l'inconnu, et il imaginait bien qu'entre poursuivre un sommeil enchanté et se faire broyer par une grosse charpentière, la jeune personne ferait le premier choix.

Quelle distance séparait le bord du trou et le piédestal ? Six mètres ?

Au saut en longueur, il avait atteint sept mètres vingts , pas de quoi battre des records mondiaux, mais assez loin pour gagner certaines compétitions. Cependant imaginons qu'il ne s'agit pas de six mètres mais de sept ou huit mètres ? Toutefois nul besoin d'un atterrissage dans les règles : il n'y aurait pas de juge pour le disqualifier s'il laissait traîner une main. D'un autre côtés si il ratait son saut et tombait dans la fosse, le serpent le tuerait, s'il ne s'était pas déjà rompu le cou dans sa chute.

Du bout du pied, il traça une ligne représentant le bord extérieur de la fosse, puis une autre à une distance équivalente à celle du piédestal. Son estimation était-elle bonne ? Il la mesura en plusieurs enjambée : six mètres soixante. Mais qu'est-ce que cela prouvait ? Il ignorait totalement s'il s'était montré précis en traçant les lignes, et puis estimer une distance à l'aide d'enjambées n'avait rien non plus de précis : il n'obtenait jamais deux fois le même résultat.

Le serpent s'agita en gargouillant.

Bon, le temps n'était plus au sauts d'essai.

S'il voulait atteindre le milieu de la fosse pour éveiller son inconnu, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

* * *

Voilà, la premiére partie du chapitre 4 est terminée, j'espére que vous n'avez pas trop détester. Ciao

_Obusier : _Espèce de mortier monté sur un affût à roues, qui se tire sous un degré peu élevé, et avec lequel on lance les obus.


	7. Le baiser partie II

Majutsu

**Disclamer **: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K.R et la trame à Orson Scott Card

Voilà la suite du chapitre _Le baiser_.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews, cela m'a énormément touchée. Alors encore merci, et voilà les réponses :

**Osmose :** merci beaucoup, et je suis aussi ravie de voir que cette histoire te plaît toujours !

**Marjo76 :** Voilà la suite ! Désolée de ne pas avoir pu te répondre avant de publier, mais bon...pour être honnête je pense me remettre sérieusement à écrire et plus particulièrement Majutsu; et publierait à raison de un chapitre par semaine.

**Belladu57 :** Eh bien, la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Ceci est un slash (en général), il y a donc sentiments entre deux personnes de même sexe.

Read & Enjoy

_en italique; pensées_

_«entre»; paroles_

_**en gras; mots en russe**_

_

* * *

  
_

**Partie II :**

* * *

Draco repartit vers le bois en suivant à pas comptés une ligne droite et en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun obstacle sur le chemin, puis il effectua une première course pour rien – sa vie dépendait d'une bonne prise d'appel. Il entendit le serpent remuer doucement dans la fosse lorsqu'il se lança pour de bon dans sa course en accélérant sans cesse. Il prit appuie sur le rebord du trou, poussa sur ses jambes, s'éleva au dessus de la fosse et se rendit compte seulement à ce moment là qu'il n'y avait aucune place sur le piédestal lui permettant de revenir. Même s'il parvenait à son but, il resterait bloqué, à moins de trouver sur ce monticule un manuel expliquant comment effectuer le chemin inverse.

Il avait cependant des soucis plus immédiats car, à mi-bond, il lui apparut que la distance à franchir était plus grande que ce qu'il pensait, ou alors était-ce la blessure qui avait amoindrie son élan, toujours est-il qu'il n'atteindrait pas le piédestal les pieds les premiers. Il eu juste le temps de fléchir légèrement les jambes afin de ne pas rebondir ; puis s'étala sur l'herbe qui couvrait le piédestal; le buste au sommet et les jambes dans le vide.

À l'instant ou il commençait à glisser, il entendit le reptile siffler furieusement. Il agrippa l'herbe d'une main et griffa le sol de l'autre sans prêter attention à la douleur fulgurante qui lui traversa le bras, il s'efforçait de s'arracher de la fosse. Il tenta de remonter les pieds, lorsqu'une autre douleur cuisante dans sa jambe gauche lui apprit que même borgne et assommé le serpent avait trouvé la force de l'effleurer de ses crocs. Du bouts des doigts, il accrocha la base en bois sur laquelle reposait son inconnu et se hissa hors d'atteinte du reptile, les jambes enfin en sécurité sur l'herbe fraîche.

De l'herbe ! Les feuilles s'étaient envolées même sur le piédestal.

Le jeune homme examina sa nouvelle blessure : la jambe gauche de son pantalon était en lambeaux et le crocs du serpent avait ouvert une grande entailles dans le côté de son mollet. La plaie saignait abondamment mais ce sang ne s'écoulait pas en saccade ; nulles artères n'avait donc été touchées. Il retira son pantalon, déchira le tissus en lanières dont il s'enveloppa le mollet afin de refermer la plaie et l'empêcher de saigner trop abondamment. Désormais, tout espoir de retour était perdu, se laisser glisser dans la fosse et distancer la créature à la course ou toute autre plan farfelu qui aurait pu lui venir devenait impossible. Il était parvenu auprès de l'inconnu, mais à quoi bon le ou la réveiller si c'était pour mourir ensemble ?

Le serpent continuait à siffler au fond de la fosse. Draco se redressa pour l'observer, mais la douleur et la perte de sang provoquèrent en lui un léger étourdissement et il vacilla. L'espace d'un instant, il se vit tomber sur le reptile aux aguets ; il fit basculer son poids en arrière et s'écroula sur le lit de l'inconnu. Et là il réalisa ce qu'était son inconnu; car il s'agissait bel et bien d'un jeune homme, allongé là. Il était tout contre ce jeune androgyne, la main posée sur son bras nu, frais mais bien vivant.

Mais peu importait son sexe, il l'avait enfin rejoint et pouvait le voir de prés. Vêtu de soie probablement importée d'Orient comme un jeune Rus, il avait les pommettes hautes et des traits fins d'une extrême douceur. Selon n'importe quel critères de beauté, l'inconnu était indubitablement un bel homme, jeune, à la peau satinée et au cheveux d'un noir de jais, entretissé de fils bleutés qui, au soleil de la fin d'après-midi, brillaient comme du saphir. On avait écrit des poèmes d'amour pour moi que ça.

Malheureusement, Draco n'était pas amoureux de lui, il ne le connaissait même pas : il ne voyait en lui que l'image : celle de la « princesse » des contes de fées. Il dormait à cause à cause d'une malédiction lancé par un rivale, un sorcier puissant qui le détestait. S'était-il piqué le doigt sur un fuseau ? Ou avait-il mordu dans un pomme empoisonnée ? Qui savait quels détails des vieilles légende étaient fondés et lesquels inventés ? Le seul élément qui clochait dans le tableau était qu'apparemment tout les princes et chevaliers avaient loupé leur coup ; peut-être, en cherchant bien trouverait-on un fatras d'armures rouillés au fond du nids du serpent, mais le fait demeurait que l'époque de la chevalerie n'avait pas ramené ce mystérieux jeune homme à la vie.

Draco, loin d'être un prince ou un chevalier de l'époque médiéval, allait devoir combattre le reptile, ou du moins le distraire assez longtemps pour permettre au bel au bois dormant ici présent de se laisser tomber dans la fosse, de préférence sans se fracturer les jambes, puis d'escalader comme il pourrait la paroi du trou.

Je ne vous connait pas, bel inconnu, mais on dirait bien que je vais devoir mourir pour vous .

Il caressa l'idée de le laisser dormir et de chercher un moyen de se tirer tout seul d'affaire.

Puis la perte de sang et l'épuisement d'avoir courut toute la sainte journée réclamèrent leur dû. Il s'étendit dans l'herbe auprès du lit de bois, ferma les yeux et sombra dans le sommeil alors que le soleil descendait vers l'horizon. Il se réveilla dans le noir et sentit un contact froid et sec sur son visage : une feuille, rectification des feuilles. Il les écarta de la main. Une lueur annonciatrice de l'aube pointait à l'est, derrière les arbres, et il se rappela soudain la situation. Avait-il passé toute la nuit ici ? Oncle Sirius devait se faire un sang d'encre. Il devait le rechercher partout – Draco n'y avait pas songé : Sirius retrouverait peut-être sa piste, et lui au bout.

Le jeune homme se mit sur son séant. La clairière, à nouveau couverte de feuilles , était redevenue unie. Si Sirius arrivait à cet instant, il risquait de tomber dans la fosse. En ce moment-même, il était peut-être en train de parcourir la forêt comme un fou en agitant une lampe-torche à droite et à gauche, et il ne se rendait compte de rien avant que les feuilles s'écartent sous son poids et que le piège s'ouvre sur lui...

« Arrête ! Recule ! »

Draco resta saisi par le son de sa propre voix retentissant ainsi dans le silence du petit matin. Bien sûr Sirius n'était pas là ! Autrement, le jeune homme apercevrait les éclats de sa lampe et entendrait le bruit de ses pas.

Tout prés de sa main gauche, les feuilles se mirent à bruire violemment puis s'ouvrirent en tourbillonnant sur le reptile essayant de ramper au bord du piédestal, la gueule béante, les écailles de sa queue griffant l'herbe. À l'instant ou il apparut, le faible sifflement qu'il émettait se transforma en un quelque-chose de plus fort, plus menaçant et l'énorme serpent se mit à claquer des mâchoires à l'adresse de Draco. Le jeune blond fit un saut en arrière et se prit les pieds dans le lit de la « princesse ». Le serpent se hissa davantage sur le promontoire ; grâce à sa queue il allait parvenir à prendre complétement place sur le piédestal ; le serpent allait réussir à le rejoindre – et il ne servirait à rien de sauter dans la fosse, car il n'en ressortirait jamais. Il n'avait qu'une solution: empêcher le serpent de ramper sur le promontoire.

Pas de coups de pieds dans la gueule, se dit-il : il à les mâchoires rapides et, une fois croché, il ne doit plus lâcher prise.

Aussi grimpât-il sur le lit et sauta de toutes ses forces sur les anneaux rampant du serpent. Il n'obtint rien d'autre qu'une douleur fulgurante lorsque sa plaie au mollet se rouvrit et que le sang se remit à couler sur sa cheville encroutée. Il gémit de souffrance. Le serpent poussa un sifflement de mécontentement et rampa davantage sur l'herbe.

Draco roula à terre, s'agenouilla prés du corps du reptile – à bonne distance de sa tête et ses crocs qui lui avait déchirés la jambe- et le souleva dans l'espoir de le décrocher du sol et de le faire chuter dans la fosse. Mais le reptile jeta sa tête dans sa direction en faisant claquer ses crocs au ras de ses doigts. Draco se recula et bondit en arrière, par dessus le corps de l'inconnu.

_Et à lui, que va-t-il faire ?_ Se demanda-t-il, empli d'une angoisse nouvelle. Puis il comprit que, si le serpent avait dû lui faire du mal, il aurait effectué l'ascension depuis belle lurette ; il ne craignait rien. Lui seul était en danger.

Eh bien, s'il devait mourir, il assisterait à sa mort. Ainsi, il y aurait au moins un témoin de tout ce qu'il avait donné pour ce jeune homme qui n'était rien pour lui, en dehors du fait qu'il hantait ses rêves depuis son enfance. Comme le serpent commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement d'eux, Draco s'agenouilla prés du lit, se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son inconnu brun, dans un baiser chaste et plein de douceur.

Ses lèvres était douces et vivantes. Il lui rendit son baiser.

Il ouvrit ses yeux émeraude, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, puis il poussa un petit cri et recula la tête.

Toujours agenouillé, Draco se redressa pour observer le serpent : le reptile poussait maintenant sur ses anneaux postérieur pour se hisser sur le piédestal.

D'une voix hésitante, l'inconnu prononça quelques mots dans une langue slave, mais avec une prononciation bizarre. Il devait être capable de le comprendre, il en était sûr.

Au bout d'un petit moment, la lumière se fit en lui : malgré son accent étrange, il devait lui parler un dialecte proto-slave, proche parent du vieux slave que son père et lui parlait si souvent.

« **Qu'avez-vous dit ? **Demanda t-il dans cette langue

**Pardon ?** » répondit l'inconnu.

En articulant lentement, en s'efforçant d'accentuer les nasales et de rapprocher sa prononciation de la sienne, il répéta sa question : «** Qu'avez-vous dit ?**

**Prosi mene posagnôti za tebe **», répondit-il lentement en séparant chaque syllabe. Cette fois-ci il comprit – et sans mal : Demandez-moi de vous épouser.

_Le moment est mal choisi pour les grandes déclarations d'amour_, se dit Draco.

Mais le brun avait le regard fixé sur le serpent : le reptile les dominait de toute sa taille, un sifflement de triomphe s'échappait de sa gueule. Draco comprit alors que le jeune brun ne lui proposait pas une relation romantique, mais qu'il lui indiquait un moyen de vaincre la créature.

« **Proshô tebe posagnôti za mene ?** » cria-t-il en vieux slave. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

L'androgyne hésita un instant, un masque d'angoisse sur ses traits délicats.

« **Ei, posagnô !** » , répondit-il enfin.

Le serpent disparut tandis que les derniers écho de son sifflement haineux ébranlait encore l'air.

Draco se releva et se rapprocha du bord du piédestal : aucun signe du reptile, aucun bruit non plus qui le signalait en train de rôder autour de la fosse. Nulle trace non plus de feuilles : alors qu'elle emplissait encore la fosse l'instant précédent, elles s'était évaporées .

Mais à leur place était apparu quelque chose de nouveau : un pont, arc de pierre blanche et lisse jeté par-dessus la fosse.

« Merci mon Dieu », murmura Draco. Il posa le pied sur le pont : compact et solide. Il fit deux pas de plus.

Le jeune brun derrière lui poussa un cri; il se retourna : l'inconnu le regardait les yeux écarquillés, avec peut-être une expression d'horreur.

« **Vous marchez en l'air !**, s'exclama-t-il.

**Mais non, sur un.... **».

Il voulait dire _sur un pont_, mais il ne se rappelait plus le terme en vieux slave. Il essaya en russe, puis en ukrainien : mais rien n'y fit, le brun ne fit que secouer la tête, puis, du doigt, lui indiqua l'autre côté du piédestal.

« Là, dit-il, c'est là qu'est le pont. »

Le jeune athlète reconnu le mot dés que le petit brun le prononça car il n'était finalement pas si éloigné du terme russe : il avait donc dû comprendre ce que le blond avait chercher à exprimer.

Avec effarement, il regarda le brun poser le pied dans le vide et faire trois pas sans rien pour soutenir son corps frêle.

« **Attendez !** », s'écria-t-il. Il était évident que le brun marchait sur quelque chose, mais qu'il ne pouvait apparemment pas distinguer. Pourtant, le voir ainsi tenir en l'air le faisait trembler jusqu'au os : il allait tomber, il ne pouvait faire autrement que tomber !

« **Venez, dit l'inconnu. Vous êtes mon promis et je doit vous ramener chez moi.**

**C'est impossible, répondit le blond. Là ou vous voyez un pont je ne vois rien. Le seul que je vois se trouve de l'autre côté.** »

Le petit brun revint sur le piédestal et lui tendit la main. « **Vous n'êtes qu'un paysan, fit-il, mais vous êtes celui qui à rompu le maléfice qui pesait sur moi et dont j'ai accepté l'offre de mariage**. »

Un paysan ? Draco baissa ses yeux sur ses vêtement : un chevalier ne s'habillait pas ainsi, mais un paysan non plus.

« **A moins que le serpent vous ai arraché votre épée ? Poursuivit le brun. Avez-vous ôté votre cotte de mailles pour monter jusqu'ici ?**

**Je n'ai jamais porté de cotte de mailles de ma vie ni manié l'épée. Je suis un paysan, en effet.** »

_Smridu_, était le terme que le brun avait employé : ouvrier, roturier – mais homme libre, au moins. Le petit brun ne l'avait pas prit pour un esclave : c'était déjà ça !

« **Le serpent avait perdu un oeil, observa-t-il.**

**Je lui ai jeté une pierre.**

**Alors vous avez vaincu le serpent. S'il ne vous a pas tué alors que vous étiez penché sur moi, c'est uniquement parce qu'il essayait de vous apercevoir par son oeil crevé.**

**Non : s'il ne m'a pas tué, c'est parce que vous avez accepté de m'épouser.**

**Vous parlez très étrangement, dit le plus petit. Êtes-vous romain? **»

Il devait le croire originaire de l'empire byzantin, le territoire que contrôlaient encore les derniers vestiges de l'empire de Rome.

« **Mes parents vivent dans un pays très lointain, au-delà des océans. **»

Le brun se détendit. « **Et vous êtes venu me sauver ?**

**A vrai dire, l'objet de mon vol ici était l'étude de manuscrits anciens, mais... **»

Au mot vol, le brun se raidi en se couvrant la bouche de la main, l'air effrayé.

« **Je ne veut pas dire que je sais voler, fit Draco.**

**Qu'êtes-vous donc ? Un magicien ?**

**Non je ne suis pas un magicien.**

**Vous n'avez pas d'arme, vous parlez d'une façon étrange, et pourtant vous êtes arrivé ici en volant et avez éborgné le grand Serpent d'une pierre. Quelle étoile va s'éteindre maintenant à cause de votre pierre ? Qui que vous soyez, vous deviendrez mon époux. Si vous ne voyez pas le pont prenez moi la main et je vous ferai traverser.** »

Le petit brun lui tendit la main ; Draco la saisit.

À l'instant ou le contact fut établi, il vit le pont sur lequel il se tenait. Il était très différent de celui qui lui apparaissait jusque-là : là ou le sien était une formation rocheuse naturelle, celui de son bel inconnu était un ouvrage en bois, surchargé de gravures et de décoration, avec des parties supérieures dorées. Il en reconnut l'exécution: on pouvait la faire remonter avant l'an mille, tout comme la robe que portait le petit brun.

Où menait ce pont ? Que trouverait-il au delà ?

« ** Je suis fiancé à une femme, murmura le blond. **

**Plus maintenant, répondit le plus petit, l'air horrifié qu'il pût y voir quelque importance. Si vous ne m'épousez pas tout de suite, tout est perdu, et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom détruira mon peuple et tout notre royaume. **

**Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?**

**Même dans votre pays, vous avez dû entendre parler de lui : le descendant maléfique de Salazar Serpentard, sorcier très puissant et co-régent de notre royaume qui fut chasser par mon ancêtre Godric Griffondor. Et il se prétend aujourd'hui seul héritier légitime de la couronne.**

**Et c'est lui qui vous a emprisonnée ici ?**

**'Tant que Harry n'aura pas de mari, a-t-il déclaré à mon grand-père, moi, Voldemort - c'est son vrai nom – je suis l'héritier de toutes ces terres'. Et il à lancé le grand Serpent à ma poursuite. Il ma pourchassé jusqu'ici, ou je me suis trouvé acculé. Je suis tombé endormi et il a monté la garde jusqu'à votre arrivée, où vous m'avez donné votre parole, ce qui m'a libéré de lui. À présent je dois rentrer auprès de ma famille.**

**Mais, vous êtes un homme. Alors pourquoi le besoin de vous marriez à moi ? **»

Le petit brun nommé Harry, fronça les sourcils surpris par la question, dont la question devait lui paraître évidente. Il montra son poignet à son fiancé, sur celui-ci se tenait un magnifique tatouage ; une fleur de lotus entrelacée par des arabesques d'un noir profond, le tout formé un signe qui n'était pas inconnu au jeune homme blond. C'était le symbole de Freya, une déesse slave, elle avait pour domaines la fertilité et aussi la féminité; mais que signifiait se tatouages sur le poignet du petit brun.

« **Je suis un Freya, un dominé, un homme pouvant porter la vie comme une femme, et dans mon royaume non avons le même statut qu'elle. C'est pour cela que je ne peut accéder directement au trône contrairement à Voldemort. **

**Voldemort, répéta Draco. Lord Voldemort ? Le seigneur des ténèbres ? **»

Se pouvait-il que ce mauvais roi fût le méchant sorcier des conte de fées ?

Harry posa la main sur les lèvres du plus grand avec un hoquet d'épouvante. Il avait la main calleuse et plus forte que ce que le blond s'attendait mais ce contact lui plus étrangement, bien que le geste du petit brun n'exprimât que peur et contrariété.

« Êtes-vous fou de prononcer son nom entier tout haut, même ici ? » Il parlait donc bien de Lord Voldemort. Si Draco avait cherché inconsciemment des contes de fées, il venait de tomber dedans à pieds joints.

Harry retira sa main de sa bouche.

« **Pardon d'avoir prononcer son nom, dit le blond, et je regrette pour votre royaume mais...**

**Mais quoi ?Nous n'avons pas le choix : il faut nous marier. Oubliez l'autre femme; ou bien prenez-la comme concubine une fois que nous serons unis.**

**Mais mille ans on passé ! Il y a plus d'un millénaire que vous gisez là ! **»

Le petit brun le dévisagea comme si il était fou.

« **Mille ans n'ont pas passé, répondit-il. Nous sommes aujourd'hui. Ce matin c'est aujourd'hui.** »

Il lui prit la main, l'entraîna sur le pont et lui fit traverser.

* * *

HpDmHpDmHpDmHpDmHpDm

* * *

C'était la fin du jour. Lucius et Narcissa, au lit regardaient Johnny Carson parce que Lucius adorait cette émission ; Narcissa, elle, n'y comprenait quasiment rien. Même quand le sens des échanges en anglais lui apparaissait, elle saisissait rarement pourquoi tout le monde éclatait de rire ; mais elle restait devant le poste parce que Lucius avait envi d'y rester. Carson, coiffé d'un turban, portait des enveloppes à sa tête en disant des choses qui faisait hurler de rire le public.

Lucius riait lui aussi ; elle sentait chaque fois le tremblement de son torse dans son dos.

Soudain, elle eut l'impression de tomber. Son estomac lui remonta dans la gorge; ou plutôt non, c'était comme si un bébé dans son ventre venait de lui donner un coup de pied. Non non ! C'était comme si son bébé ne donnait plus de coup de pied, comme si elle portait un enfant et venait de sentir brusquement qu'il était mort et ne donnerait plus jamais de coup de pied.

« Il a disparu, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Quoi ? » fit Lucius.

Narcissa éclata en sanglots. Son mari coupa la télévision , alarmé. « Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? Tu es malade ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Mon petit...il n'est plus là ! Il n'est plus là ! Il à quitté ce monde ! »

Lucius la prit dans ses bras. « Chut,chut, mon amour c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Et puis comment le saurais-tu, si loin de lui ? Tu es inquiète pour lui, c'est tout, c'est l'angoisse normale d'une mère pour son enfant, mais ne t'en fait pas, il est chez le cousin Sirius, il va bien, il va bien. »

La voix et les mots se voulaient rassurants mais elle ne tirait de réconfort que de ses bras qui l'enserraient, de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

Notre amour ne nous a donné qu'un seul enfant, Lucius, un seul petit, et il n'est plus là.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, le prochain est prévu pour la semaine prochaine, j'espére que celui-ci vous as plus.

Prochain chapitre : _Lord Voldemort _

_Bonne soirée _

_Kuchi_


End file.
